Y que la noche dure para siempre
by salviohexia
Summary: John descubre que Sherlock es un vampiro y trata de escapar del 221-B de Baker Street. Sherlock, por supuesto, no dejará que eso suceda. Reto 20 días OTP!Vampire del Foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. Mirada hipnótica

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 1. Mirada hipnótica**

John tecleaba furiosamente en su computadora portátil, estaba escribiendo una nueva entrada en su blog y jamás eso había sido tan complicado:

«_Cuando por primera vez lo conocí, ciertamente Sherlock Holmes me pareció un hombre extraordinario. Cuando comencé a vivir con él, a tratarlo, me resultó ser más sorprendente que antes. Aunque fue así, viviendo con él, que me di cuenta de algunas particularidades…_»

No le gustó, así que lo borró.

Tal vez lo mejor sería escribir lo que quería claramente, sin rodeos:

«_Ayúdenme por favor, el que por tanto tiempo pensé era un buen amigo, me tiene secuestrado en el que ya había llegado a considerar mi hogar: el 221-B de Baker Street._»

Pulsó el botón de COMPARTIR y la entrada se subió de inmediato a su blog. Sherlock entró en ese momento a la sala, que de no ser por la portátil de John estaría completamente a oscuras. Sherlock dejó su oscura gabardina junto a su bufanda en una percha que tenían, y se sentó en el sillón frente a John.

─¿Cómo has estado? ─le preguntó de forma amistosa.

─Todo podría estar mejor si no me tuvieras aquí en contra de mi voluntad ─señaló John, jamás desviando la vista de su laptop.

─No sé porqué estás así ─dijo Sherlock─, pensé que te gustaba vivir aquí.

John vio la notificación de su primer comentario y el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza.

«_Uh, ¿problemas con tu novio, pequeño John? –cejas-_»

_**Harry Watson **__– Enero 29 – 19:05_

No era como si pudiera realmente enojarse con Harry, su post había sido bastante corto y vago. Pero aun así él había esperado que alguien se lo tomara con seriedad, especialmente su hermana… ojalá Lestrade lo leyera y fuera a investigar qué pasaba.

─Parece que no te funcionó ─comentó Sherlock.

John alzó la vista, confundido. Sherlock sonrió triunfante.

_Bórralo._

─¿El qué?

_Bórralo._

─Tu post pidiendo auxilio ─sonrió Sherlock, mostrando sus vampíricos colmillos. ─¿Se te olvida que soy seguidor de tu blog?

_Bórralo._

John sintió dolor de cabeza, trató de ver a otra cosa que no fueran los ojos de Sherlock, pero no podía. La voz de Sherlock sonaba muy fuerte dentro de sí: _Borra tu post, John, bórralo ahora_. El Doctor no quería obedecer, pero era muy complicado.

─Sólo hazlo.

Sin siquiera ver la pantalla, John borró el post que acaba de publicar. Sherlock asintió complacido y se levantó del sillón.

─Sabes John, deberías comportarte, no me gustaría tener que dejarte sin computadora también ─dijo Sherlock, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón el teléfono celular del Doctor.

En ese momento el celular de John comenzaba a sonar y vibrar. Sherlock desbloqueó la pantalla y leyó el mensaje que Lestrade había enviado: _¿Estás bien? _Desde antes, Sherlock sabía que John y Lestrade eran buenos amigos, jamás le había molestado, pero ahora…

─Contéstale ─ordenaba Sherlock, arrojándole el teléfono a John.

John atrapaba el celular con ambas manos y leía el texto de Greg. No supo ni cuando se movió, pero repentinamente Sherlock ya tenía la barbilla sobre el hombro de John, queriendo leer la respuesta que daría.

Con nerviosismo, John tecleó: _Sí. Sólo una pelea con Sherlock, me puse algo dramático, es todo :)_

─Bien hecho ─murmuró Sherlock, sin moverse de donde estaba.

─Sherlock… sé que mi reacción no fue la más adecuada, pero realmente no puedes culparme ─comenzó John─. No diré nada, me comportaré como siempre… pero por favor, por favor déjame salir de aquí.

─Me gustaría mucho, John ─ronroneó Sherlock, lamiéndole el cuello donde sabía se encontraba la vena yugular─, pero no me gusta estar solo y no voy a permitir que te alejes.

* * *

-no, no hay una relación romántica entre Greg y John.

-mi experiencia con vampiros se debe únicamente a "Drácula" de Bram Stoker y a "El Libro del Cementerio" de Neil Gaiman, so, perdónenme si esto apesta.


	2. Baile

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 2. Baile**

─Sabes, a diferencia de ti, a mi sí me gusta estar afuera cuando el día está soleado ─dijo John, mientras observaba el tranquilo tráfico a través de la ventana. ─¿Te importaría si salgo un momento? Prometo regresaré.

Sherlock, como si no hubiera escuchado, cambió la página del diario y continuó leyendo tranquilamente. Con un suspiro y cerrando los ojos, John recargó su frente en el vidrio. Hacía tanto que no estiraba adecuadamente sus piernas, hacía tanto que no se deleitaba con la fresca briza y los rayos del sol sobre su piel.

John dio media vuelta y observó a Sherlock. El hombre que había creído conocer casi a la perfección era ahora un desconocido para él. Por Dios, la locura llegaba a tal grado que John no estaba seguro si el término "hombre" era adecuado para usar en Sherlock. Seguramente no.

No quería, pero si en verdad deseaba ser libre, John tendría que eliminar a Sherlock.

─Dime, ¿siempre que te alimentas de la sangre de una persona ésta fallece o se vuelve vampiro? ─preguntó John, haciendo memoria de cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto su revolver.

De nuevo Sherlock lo ignoró, cambiando otra página del periódico.

─¿Fue muy personal? De acuerdo… er… ¿respiras?

─No.

─Vaya, qué interesante ─admitió el Doctor Watson, mientras se movía lenta, casualmente por el departamento. ─¿Qué te pasa realmente cuando sales al sol?

─Nada. Sólo no lo disfruto mucho ─respondió Sherlock con aburrimiento.

─¿En verdad te alimentas de sangre?

─Sí.

─¿Comes muy seguido?

Sherlock estuvo callado durante un tiempo, John pensó que no iba a contestarle.

─No he "comido" desde que te conocí, ojalá seas lo suficientemente listo como para comprender porqué y no preguntar ─le sugirió Sherlock.

John, totalmente sonrojado, se detuvo en seco. ¿Sherlock había dicho lo que John sospechaba? Sí, el Detective prácticamente le había confesado que desde que se conocieron él había estado pensando en beberse su sangre; un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de John.

O vivía Sherlock o vivía él, y la decisión no era muy complicada. John asintió al momento de tomar su arma de la repisa.

─Un balazo no va a matarme ─informó Sherlock, que estaba de espaldas a él─, aunque sí va a molestarme mucho, y no creo que quieras que me moleste contigo.

Sherlock dejó el diario del día doblado sobre la mesa del té y se levantó del sillón, caminando directamente a dónde estaba John con su revolver en la mano. El miedo que John le tenía al vampiro aumentó, empezó a sudar frío.

─¿Querías dispararme, John? ─le preguntó Sherlock sonriendo de lado.

─N-no. No. Yo s-sólo estaba… estaba aburrido. Sí. Aburrido. Q-quería dispararle a la pared. Tú entiendes, ¿verdad? ─intentó John con una sonrisita falsa, regresando el revolver a su lugar, haciendo todo lo posible para no verse ni la mitad de lo aterrado que en verdad estaba.

─¿Aburrido?

Cada paso que Sherlock daba hacia adelante, John lo daba hacia atrás, hasta que inevitablemente chocó con la pared. Cuando por fin estuvo cerca, Sherlock sujetó a John por las muñecas para mantenerlas a los costados mientras pegaba obscenamente sus cuerpos.

Avergonzado, John soltó un jadeo; si bien él y Sherlock habían tenido contacto físico, siempre había sido sencillo, normal: apretones de manos, unas palmadas en la espalda o en el brazo de vez en cuando, golpes… esto era diferente, completamente diferente.

─No tienes porque aburrirte, John ─le dijo al oído─. Tú y yo podemos estar muy entretenidos.

John tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, indispuesto a ver a Sherlock tan cerca de él, sentirlo ya era suficiente.

─No lo creo ─murmuró.

─No entretenidos de _esa_ forma ─rió suavemente Sherlock─, al menos no todavía. Siempre podemos… bailar.

─¿Bailar? ─John, confuso, abrió los ojos para ver a Sherlock.

_Baila conmigo, John_.

Rápidamente Sherlock cambió la posición en la que se encontraban. Ahora Sherlock sujetaba la mano derecha de John con su izquierda, y con la otra lo asía firmemente por la cintura.

_Baila conmigo, John_.

Y al ritmo de un vals que realmente no estaba siendo tocado, Sherlock y John se movían ligeramente por el 221-B de Baker Street. En una de las vueltas que dieron, Sherlock bajó un poco a John y se inclinó sobre él. El corazón de John se aceleró de forma ridícula. Estaban muy cerca, cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos, y aún así John no escuchaba ni una voz dentro de su cabeza obligándolo a hacer algo.

─John… ─Sherlock se inclinó más, acortando la distancia. John cerró los ojos, no sabiendo qué esperar.

Repentinamente, el celular de Sherlock comenzó a timbrar, y el Doctor Watson fue bruscamente enderezado.

─Lestrade ─sonrió Sherlock, observando su teléfono─, finalmente un caso que vale la pena.

─¡Espera! ─gritó John cuando vio a Sherlock preparándose para salir del departamento─. Quiero ir también.

_No, John. Debes quedarte en casa_.

─En serio me gustaría ir…

─No sé.

─Por favor.

─Está bien, puedes venir ─concedió la criatura. ─Pero te advierto voy a vigilarte muy de cerca, y ni se te ocurra pensar en escapar a menos que estés preparado para las consecuencias.

John asintió. No era tan idiota como para tratar de huir en la primera salida que le era permitida desde que había descubierto el secreto de Sherlock. Volvería a ganarse su confianza, así en el momento menos inesperado John correría hacia la libertad.

─Entonces vámonos ─llamó Sherlock desde el alfeizar de la puerta.

John asintió de nuevo, tomó una chaqueta de la percha y corrió tras Sherlock. Sólo debía esperar, debía ser paciente y esperar.

* * *

Amo sus favs y follows, pero los reviews son 300% más apreciados :)


	3. Transformación

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 3. Transformación**

John aspiró profundamente el fresco aire que Londres le ofrecía para su caminata nocturna. El plan de ser paciente y esperar que el vampiro volviera a confiar en él estaba dando frutos. Ya habían pasado casi dos semanas en las que John acompañaba a Sherlock a los casos, a visitar clientes, investigar sospechosos; todo iba de maravilla, era casi como todo había sido antes de descubrir el temible secreto.

¿Cómo sabía John que su plan estaba funcionando? Fácil, esa era la tercera noche en que Sherlock lo dejaba salir solo del 221-B de Baker Street. Solo. Salir. En la noche. Solo.

En verdad se sentía tan bien.

─¡John!

─¡Ah! Hola Greg ─saludó alegremente John. ─¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?

─Aunque no creas acabo de salir del trabajo ─dijo Greg, haciendo una cara. ─Me gusta este restaurante ─señaló el pequeño local que no estaba muy lejos de ellos ─, pero tú… ¿no estás algo lejos de la casa?, ¿caminaste hasta aquí?

─No está tan lejos ─aseguró John, aprovechando para echarle un vistazo a Paddington Street.

─Si tú dices ─Greg se encogió de hombros─. Pero bueno, ¿me acompañas a cenar?

─Por supuesto, que yo también muero de hambre.

En lo alto de un edificio, Sherlock Holmes observaba la escena con profundo desagrado.

John entró con Lestrade al restaurante. Les dieron una mesa para dos, y ambos ordenaron unos simples filetes de pescado y algo de vino. La cena avanzó tranquilamente, hablaron de trabajo, deportes, gobierno, programas de televisión ,en fin. Una charla común y corriente entre amigos.

─Tal vez pensarás que no me importa ─inició Greg─, pero he notado que tú y Sherlock están extraños últimamente.

John dejó su tenedor junto al plato.

─¿Tú crees?

─Sí. Bueno, por mucho tiempo dejaste de acompañarlo a las escenas del crimen, eso fue algo que todos notamos y comentamos; Anderson y Donovan insistían en que te había asesinado ─Greg rió, John se forzó a hacer lo mismo─. Luego tú dejas ese raro mensaje en tu blog. Y ahora… no sé, Sherlock se comporta un tanto diferente, más extraño si es que es posible.

John dio un pequeño sorbo a la copa de vino. Sherlock siempre había pensado que en Scotland Yard había puros estúpidos, que estaba llena de ineptos, ese sería el momento perfecto para contradecir al Detective Consultor, pues hasta Anderson y Donovan habían notado algunas diferencias.

─No te fijes ─sonrió John─, lo que pasa es que me cambiaron el horario de la clínica por un tiempo, y Sherlock se quedó realmente resentido. Pero ya sabes, trabajo es trabajo.

─En eso tienes razón. Oh Dios, ¿de dónde habrá salido tanta neblina?

─En el pronóstico del tiempo no dijeron nada sobre esto ─comentó John, mirando cómo un espeso banco de bruma se había asentado en la calle.

─Querer que el pronóstico del clima para esta ciudad sea correcto es cómo pedirle peras al olmo.

Ambos hombres se echaron a reír y terminaron tranquilamente lo que les quedaba de vino y de filete. Querían esperar a que la niebla se bajara un poco para que fuera seguro salir, mas ésta se mantenía igual de densa.

─Aunque sí te sugeriría que si tienes dudas, de vez en cuando te pases por la casa ─habló John después de un rato.

─¿A qué te refieres?

Nervioso, John otra vez se obligó a emitir una risita falsa.

─Era una forma de decirte que siempre que quieras puedes ir a la casa a cenar.

Greg se sonrojó un poco. John sintió ganas de golpearse repetidas veces en la cabeza por lo que parecía acababa de insinuar.

─Por supuesto, si no es una molestia.

─No es molestia, para nada.

La niebla se levantó un poco, así que John y Lestrade decidieron que era momento para irse. Greg le ofreció a John llevarlo, y el Doctor muy agradecido aceptó. Greg condujo con cuidado, no queriendo tener un accidente.

En pocos minutos llegaron al 221-B de Baker Street, John bajó del coche, seguido por el Detective Inspector.

─La niebla se ha disipado ─comentó Greg viendo al cielo.

─Sí ─concordó John, imitando el gesto.

─¡John! Por fin llegas.

Una enorme sensación de pánico le entró a John. Sherlock estaba ahí, frente a él, poniendo una enorme, radiante y falsa sonrisa. Ni siquiera había escuchado la puerta del edificio abrirse o cerrarse.

─Buenas noches, Sherlock ─saludó amigablemente Lestrade. ─Aquí te traigo a John sano y salvo.

─¿Ustedes tuvieron una cita o algo así? ─preguntó Sherlock. John odiaba que usara esa actuación de ser humano social y agradable.

─Para nada ─contestó Greg con sinceridad─, me lo encontré cuando apenas iba a ir a cenar.

─Seguro ─dijo Sherlock burlonamente─. Supongo tienes mucho qué hacer mañana, ¿no? ─le preguntó a Lestrade, mirándolo con frialdad a los ojos.

─Sí… Sí. Mucho trabajo, debería irme ahora.

Como un zombie, sin siquiera despedirse, Lestrade ingresó a su auto y se alejó rápidamente de Baker Street. La faceta del Sherlock agradable desapareció cuando el auto del Detective Inspector dio vuelta en una esquina, entonces Sherlock sujetó a John agresivamente por el brazo y lo obligó a entrar al edificio.

─¿Has estado planeando tus salidas para ver a Lestrade? ─le exigió a John una vez que la puerta del departamento B estuvo cerrada.

─¡No! En verdad nos encontramos en la calle.

─Pues eso no me pareció a mi cuando los vi en el restaurante.

─Sólo estábamos… Espera, ¿nos viste?, ¿cómo? ─Sherlock sonrió maliciosamente, en su rostro claramente se leía "¿en serio quieres saber?".

─¿No pensaste que te dejaría salir así como así, o sí, John?

─No ─mintió.

─Entonces dime, ¿qué tramabas cuando le dijiste a Lestrade que podía venir aquí siempre que quisiera? ─preguntó, su tono de voz más alto de lo normal.

John retrocedió, Sherlock se estaba acercando rápidamente a él y no estaba nada feliz. De nuevo, John se encontró siendo presionado contra la pared, sólo que esta vez Sherlock le apretaba agresivamente las muñecas que le había subido hasta arriba de la cabeza.

─Respóndeme.

─Y-yo…

Por Dios.

No podía decirle simplemente: _Oh, ya sabes, le dije que se pasara de vez en cuando para que alguien se cerciorara de que sigo con vida; algo casual entre amigos_.

─Yo… ¡Porque me gusta Lestrade! ─mintió.

Las pupilas de Sherlock se dilataron y frunció el ceño, gruñó de una forma animal, dejando ver sus peculiares colmillos.

─¿Te gusta Lestrade? ─gritó a John.

─Sí ─el Doctor desvió la vista, esperando y deseando que Sherlock no descubriera estaba inventando las cosas.

─No voy a permitir eso ─prometió con una voz excesivamente calmada que atemorizaba más que sus gritos.

Sherlock soltó una de las muñecas de John para obligarlo a girar el rostro hacia él. John permaneció con los ojos cerrados, así que no vio a Sherlock cuando unía posesivamente sus labios.

No necesitaba estar viendo los ojos de Sherlock para escuchar el "_Eres mío_" en su cabeza. Sherlock le besaba agresivamente, como queriéndole marcar, queriéndole reclamar como territorio de su propiedad. Los labios le dolían y le faltaba el aire, trató de decirle a Sherlock que se alejara de él.

Sherlock liberó la otra muñeca de John y utilizó su mano libre para meterla en los pantalones del Doctor. Éste trató de gritar, pero Sherlock aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir toda su lengua en la cálida boca de John.

Jamás en la vida John pensó se encontraría alguna vez en un predicamento como aquel. Tenía miedo. Quería que Sherlock se detuviera, que dejara de besarlo de esa forma violeta, quería que dejara de tocarlo. Tenía miedo.

Las únicas veces que había sentido un miedo como ese habían sido de niño, cuando su cuarto quedaba a oscuras e imaginaba algo saldría de debajo de la cama por él. Cuando había estado en la guerra, y veía a uno de sus amigos írsele irremediablemente de las manos.

Detente.

Detente, por favor.

Detente, te lo suplico.

Unas traicioneras lágrimas escaparon de los azules ojos de John, y de éstas siguieron muchas, muchas más. De forma abrupta, Sherlock se detuvo y se alejó prontamente de él.

─John…

─Déjame… ─sollozó─. Déjame solo. Por favor…

Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas y no era capaz de detenerlas. Se sentía completamente débil, humillado.

─Quiero estar solo…

Sherlock observó a John dirigirse a su habitación, una sensación horrible le recorrió el cuerpo. Si el hecho de que a John le gustara Lestrade era malo, la estupidez que acaba de cometer empeoraba drásticamente todo.

* * *

-perdónenme, en serio perdónenme por este capítulo.

-pero es que los celos, la posesividad, son mi kink. pero así un kink que me encanta y nunca me puedo aguantar. dije en el primer capítulo que John y Greg no iban a tener nada… a lo mejor todo se queda así. pero no respondo… en serio: **kink**.

-perdónenme, de nuevo…

pd. esto me está gustando bastante, no creí que escribir vampiros fuera divertido. sí, soy súper troll y dejo algunas cosas al aire, pero tengan fe en que todo se resolverá, ojalá... ah, Kokoro Yana y conniekirkland... el siguiente capítulo responde su duda.


	4. Fuerza sobrehumana

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 4. Fuerza sobrehumana**

John seguía encerrado en su habitación, no había salido siquiera para comer. Sherlock sabía que era culpable, pero la rabia, el coraje, los celos, el creer que estaba perdiendo a John debido a Lestrade había sido demasiado.

Mycroft rió suavemente.

─Siempre serás una reina del drama, ¿verdad? Escucha, Sherlock, la solución a tu problema es tan sencilla que realmente me sorprende que no hayas pensado en ella.

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada de furia a su hermano. Ahora se arrepentía totalmente de haberle pedido su opinión. Sherlock hizo un gesto con la mano: "adelante".

─Sin acercártele pídele disculpas, cuéntale que no fue tu intención asustarlo y déjalo salir de aquí. No es tan complicado.

─No puedo sólo dejarlo ir ─dijo Sherlock.

─Sé que John Watson es el único amigo que has tenido jamás. No lo pierdas por un capricho, que no pienso aguantar tus lamentos otros doscientos años más ─finalizó Mycroft, para después dar un trago a su taza de té. ─¿Recuerdas cuando el té en verdad tenía sabor?

─No es un capricho ─lo corrigió Sherlock.

─Siempre tan testarudo. Yo te comprendo: John es un buen hombre, ha sido un buen colega, un excelente compañero de cuarto y el mejor amigo que pudieras pedir… Igual sigue siendo sólo un humano. Un simple humano que morirá y te dejará solo.

─No es sólo un humano ─gruñó Sherlock.

─¡Válgame el cielo! ¿No estarás realmente considerando al Doctor Watson, o sí, hermanito? ─Mycroft alzaba las cejas, incrédulo─. No pensé que realmente llegaría a ver el día en que eso sucediera, casi haces que me ponga sentimental.

John despegó su oído de la puerta justo cuando Sherlock comenzaba a darle un sermón a su hermano. Tenía una vaga idea para lo que Sherlock lo estaba "considerando" y no estaba precisamente a gusto con sus pensamientos.

─Ahora o nunca ─se dijo John a sí mismo.

Como si fuera un cliché de dibujo animado, John arrojó por la ventana un par de sábanas que había unido mediante un nudo, amarrando éstas a una pata de su cama. No era mucha altura, y John sabía tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para no soltar el patético intento de soga.

Esperando que no muchas personas pasaran frente de la casa, John se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana, sujetó firmemente la sábana con ambas manos y saltó. Sólo cuando sus piernas dejaron de temblarle debido a la adrenalina, John corrió, corrió y corrió por las calles de la ciudad.

El impacto de Mycroft en el suelo fue tal, que el edificio entero tembló durante unos segundos. Para ser el hermano menor, Sherlock era indudablemente mucho más poderoso que Mycroft, y mucho más temperamental también.

─Pareces un niño ─le dijo a su hermano mientras se ponía de pie, extendiendo ambas manos al frente a modo de defensa─, tranquilízate ahora mismo.

─No te entrometas en mis asuntos ─bufó Sherlock. Sus facciones se habían endurecido y sus ojos azul claro se habían tornado de un color rojo sangre; sus piernas estaban separadas, mientras que sus manos formaban apretados puños: estaba listo para volver a atacar.

─Prácticamente pediste mi ayuda ─le recordó Mycroft─, ahora no puedes enojarte conmigo sólo porque… Espera… Escucha.

─¿Qué?

─Escucha.

Ambos hermanos Holmes se silenciaron por completo durante un par de minutos.

─No está ─musitaron al mismo tiempo.

Mycroft siguió a Sherlock hasta el cuarto del Doctor Watson, su hermano denotaba desesperación en cada zancada que daba, y en la manera en que derribaba la puerta de la habitación con una sola mano.

─Imagino no estarás de acuerdo conmigo, pero qué tierno fue de su parte ─comentó Mycroft, observando con diversión las sábanas que colgaban afuera de la ventana abierta.

─John se ha ido…

─Era cuestión de tiempo, ni siquiera dejó una nota; aunque por supuesto, una acción así dice más que mil palabras, el resumen podría ser: me das miedo, no te atrevas a buscarme.

Mycroft miró con tristeza a su hermano, si ellos hubieran tenido una relación diferente quizás él sabría qué palabras usar para levantarle el ánimo, inclusive podría abrazarle; sin embargo no se llevaban así. Se limitó a quedarse callado.

─Lo encontraré, Mycroft ─prometió seriamente Sherlock. ─Voy a encontrar a John.


	5. Elegancia

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 5. Elegancia**

Lo bueno era que ya estaba afuera, lo malo era que John había salido sin teléfono, sin cartera y sin revolver. El sol se ocultaba por entre los edificios mientras el cielo se pintaba de bonitos tonos naranjas, rosas y púrpuras.

John sólo conocía a una persona a la que él le podría pedir ayuda sin sentirse tan patético. Sin dejar de caminar, John oraba para que pudiera llegar a su destino antes de que Sherlock lo encontrara.

En cada cruce de peatones, en las paradas de autobuses, al dar vuelta en cada esquina John esperaba encontrarse con Sherlock, el ritmo cardiaco se le aceleraba con tan sólo ver a cualquier hombre que llegara a parecérsele.

El rostro de John se iluminó cuando logró vislumbrar el departamento de Harry. Como si no hubiera estado vagando por la ciudad durante dos horas, la energía de John regresó y lo hizo correr hasta la fachada del edificio.

─Harry, soy yo ─dijo John mientras sonaba el timbre. _Harry no se te ocurra fallarme ahora_. Pero Harry no contesto, así que John trató de nuevo─: Harry, soy yo, John. Por el amor de Dios, abre la puerta.

─Pensé que jamás llegarías.

Asustado, aunque sabía debió haberlo esperado, John lentamente se dio la vuelta. Sherlock estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol de la misma manera en la que un rey se sienta en su trono.

─¿No crees que lo más sensato hubiera sido pedir un taxi y dejar que tu hermana pagara? ─le cuestionó antes de llevarse a la boca el cigarrillo que tenía en las manos.

─¿Qué haces aquí? ─quiso saber John, Sherlock soltó suavemente el humo del tabaco.

─Te lo he dicho muchas veces, John, el miedo nos hace irracionales. Olvidaste el pequeño detalle que deducir situaciones es mi pasatiempo favorito ─sonrió Sherlock dejando ver sus colmillos─, además, puedo olerte a millas de distancia.

─¿Le hiciste algo a Harry? ─preguntó John con enfado, ignorando lo último que el vampiro había dicho.

Un salto, y Sherlock estaba de pie frente a él, echándole humo en el rostro.

─Para nada, tu hermana está tan ebria que piensa le estás hablando por teléfono.

_Regresa conmigo, John_.

─Será mejor que te vayas.

_Regresa conmigo, John_.

─¿Estás amenazándome, John? No es lo más conveniente ahora que estás completamente desprotegido.

John maldijo en voz baja, Sherlock tenía razón, en ese momento no contaba con nada con que protegerse, de hecho, lo único que le quedaba era que Harry le abriera la puerta del edificio.

─Eres muy inteligente, debo admitir ─dijo Sherlock─, evitar que te alcance en la casa de tu hermana. Lástima que ella no esté en las condiciones.

_Regresa conmigo, John_.

─No des un paso más ─gritó John, preparándose mentalmente para lo único que podía intentar: combatirlo físicamente.

─¿Tienes miedo? ─le preguntó.

─No ─John mintió.

─Pues deberías…

Los parpados de John se hicieron cada vez más pesados conforme Sherlock se acercaba a él. Creyó escuchar reír a Sherlock antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento, y para cuando despertó, estaba de nuevo en Baker Street.

* * *

Yo iba a dejar que John escapara de Sherlock de nuevo, pero mi hermana sugirió que no ─bleh.

gracias por sus reviews las amo -sigan dejando, coff, plz-


	6. Ópera

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 6. Ópera**

─Al fin despiertas ─dijo Sherlock, que estaba acomodado en un sillón mirando televisión.

─¿Cómo llegué aquí? ─preguntó John, enderezándose en el sofá.

John se masajeó las sienes con ambas manos, pues el dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Toda la habitación parecía dar vueltas y vueltas; vagas imágenes de él caminando junto a Sherlock aparecían y desaparecían en su mente, era como haber tenido un sueño importante que por más que se esforzara no lograba recordar.

"_Recitar! Mentre preso dal delirio, non so più quel che dico, e quel che faccio!_ (_¡Actuar! ¡Mientras preso del delirio, no sé ya lo que digo ni lo que hago!_)" John no estaba viendo la televisión, mas escuchaba la voz de tenor que provenía de ella.

─Pavarotti pudo haber sido muy bueno ─comentó Sherlock, ignorando por completo su cuestionamiento─, pero no es mi _Pagliaccio_ favorito.

─¿Cómo llegué aquí? ─volvió a preguntar.

"_Bah! sei tu forse un uom?_ (_¡Bah! ¿Acaso eres tú un hombre?_)" continuaba Luciano Pavarotti en la pequeña pantalla.

─Te pedí que vinieras y lo hiciste ─dijo Sherlock simplemente, haciendo una mueca de desagrado por la actuación que estaba viendo.

─Quisiste decir forzar ─corrigió John con amargura.

"_Vesti la giubba, e la faccia infarina_ (_Ponte el traje y empólvate el rostro_)."

─Estoy harto, Sherlock ─continuó John─. Estoy harto de esta situación en la que me pones. Primero, de la forma más absurda tengo que descubrir que no… que no eres humano, echando así mis conocimientos científicos a la basura ─Sherlock sonrió un poco, mas no interrumpió─; después me secuestras en el departamento, y las pocas veces que me dejas salir estás espiándome. Por supuesto, sin mencionar lo del otro día.

Sherlock juntó sus manos como si fuera a hacer una plegaria para después llevarse ambos dedos índice a los labios. John conocía muy bien a Sherlock, ese gesto significaba que estaba pensando.

─Supongo que mereces la verdad ─murmuró Sherlock.

"[…]_Ridi, Pagliaccio, e ognun applaudirà!_(_¡Ríe, Payaso, y todos te aplaudirán!_)"

─No necesito que me cuentas la historia de tu vida ─"o de tu muerte" agregó mentalmente John─, sólo dime porqué carajos me quieres retener aquí. ¿Quieres matarme?, porque si quieres matarme pudiste haberlo hecho mientras dormía, ya sabes, siempre he creído que tienes algo de compasión.

"_Ridi, Pagliaccio, sul tuo amore infranto!_(_¡Ríe, Payaso, sobre tu amor despedazado!_)"

─Matarte… no…no es precisamente eso. Escucha, John… ─balbuceó Sherlock, parecía como si no supiera cómo explicarse, como si no tuviera las palabras adecuadas. John estaba ciertamente impresionado, si había algo que Sherlock podía hacer muy bien era hablar sin parar.

"_Ridi del duol, che t'avvelena il cuore!_(_¡Ríe del dolor que te envenena el corazón!_)" terminó de cantar el tenor, en una actuación que le sacaría lágrimas incluso al individuo más frío. Menos a Sherlock Holmes.

─Desde que te conocí ─inició de nuevo─ supe que eras diferente; diferente a muchas personas que he conocido a través de casi doscientos años (doscientos treinta y seis para ser exacto)… Recordarás que te dije no he "comido" en un buen rato.

─Dijiste que no preguntara, pero supongo ahora sí vas a explicarme.

─Si no he bebido la sangre de nadie más es porque sólo quiero la tuya ─le contestó sinceramente.

John sintió que el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones y era incapaz de regresar. Tosió un par de veces.

─¿D-disculpa? Ojalá no tenga que entender eso como un halago.

─Quiero tu sangre y la quiero para siempre ─Sherlock se giró en el sillón para poder verlo bien, su posición era un tanto graciosa pero el ambiente no estaba para risas. ─Los vampiros tienen… ¿cómo decirlo? Los vampiros sólo pueden tener un "compañero" de por vida.

─¿"Compañero"? ─la cara de John denotaba confusión.

─Ya sabes, alguien con quien pasar la eternidad.

La risa de John salió muy alta y muy forzada.

─¿Estás diciéndome que yo soy tu compañero?, ¿así como en plan de amantes o almas gemelas? Por Dios. Siempre sospeché que eras gay, pero no sabía a qué extremo ─finalizó con otra risa fingida. Sherlock lo contemplaba desde el sillón sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

─Para ser sincero, en estos doscientos treinta y seis años jamás busqué a nadie ─prosiguió Sherlock─, hasta que llegaste tú. Simplemente lo supe. Tú eres mío y no dejaré que te me vayas.

─Estás demente. Sherlock, me impresiona lo que eres, y no lo digo porque eres un vampiro; te aprecio demasiado, mas sólo como un amigo, mi mejor amigo si así lo quieres poner… pero no quiero ser tu compañero, no puedo serlo.

_¿Por qué?_

─Para empezar ni siquiera me gustan los hombres.

_¿No te sientes atraído por mí, John?_

─No. Y deja de hacer eso. Es molesto, hace que mi cabeza duela todavía más.

John arrojó al suelo las sábanas que lo cubrían, se sentó en el sofá y lentamente se puso de pie. La sala volvió a dar vueltas, sus piernas temblaban y hasta dolían. Estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser por Sherlock que lo sujetaba firmemente.

─No me toques ─exigió John, tratando de alejarse de Sherlock. Desgraciadamente el vampiro era demasiado fuerte para él.

Tomándolo delicadamente por la barbilla, Sherlock hizo que John lo mirara directamente a los ojos. El miedo, mezclado con otra cosa que Sherlock no se decidía a identificar, estaba muy visible en los ojos del Doctor Watson.

_¿No te sientes atraído por mí, John?_

─No ─replicó John.

_No mientas más, John. Sé sincero, déjate llevar…_

Con sumo cuidado, Sherlock recostó otra vez a John en el asiento, inmediatamente colocándose encima de él: obligándolo a que le hiciera un espacio entre sus piernas, sosteniendo algo de su peso en los antebrazos.

Era como estar drogado, ebrio o hipnotizado, o probablemente todo a la vez. La voz en su cabeza había dicho "déjate llevar" y a partir de ese instante John sintió cómo su sentido común y sus prejuicios desaparecían al mismo tiempo.

Sherlock Holmes estaba sobre él, mirándolo de forma intensa y sin decir palabra. Lo peor del caso era que John no estaba molesto ni asustado. Sherlock ladeó un poco la cabeza que fue bajando lentamente mientras cerraba los ojos, Watson pensó que iba a morderlo e igual no se inmutó. Lo quería. Quería eso.

Lo estaba besando.

Pero no como la vez anterior. Ahora era un beso suave, al que increíblemente John estaba correspondiendo sin timidez. Una parte de él gritaba "BASTA, TÚ NO QUIERES ESTO" a la vez que otra decía "Claro que quieres esto, lo deseas desde hace tanto tiempo que temes sea una ilusión". Tal vez la parte sensata de él lo regañaría cuando volviera a estar en sus cinco sentidos, pero por mientras…

John _gimió_ y levantó una de sus manos para enredarla en el oscuro cabello de Sherlock. El vampiro gruñó apreciativamente, profundizando el beso. Con curiosidad, y con cuidado para no llegar a cortarse, John pasó delicadamente su lengua por los colmillos de Sherlock, pues desde que había descubierto que su mejor amigo no era humano, los colmillos siempre le habían llamado (especialmente) la atención.

─Entonces ¿qué?, ¿sí lo encontraste?

Mycroft ingresaba sin invitación al departamento. Sherlock y John se separaban rápidamente; John viéndose avergonzado y sonrojado, Sherlock viéndose indudablemente exasperado.

─Ah, veo que si lo encontraste ─exclamó Mycroft burlonamente para luego hacer una reverencia y agregar─: _La commedia è finita_.

* * *

sé que todas ustedes (pervertidas) querían que sherlock castigara a john... pero no. me gustaría que avanzaran un poquito para luego... sí... para luego hacerlos infelices... _tal vez_.

mycroft, you sir are a troll


	7. Intimidad

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 7. Intimidad**

─Me importa porque estamos hablando de mi hermano ─contestó Mycroft.

─También estamos hablando de mí, yo soy la parte afectada ─insistió John, inclinándose hacia adelante en el sillón.

─No creo que tú seas el más afectado, después de todo, si no aceptas ser el compañero de Sherlock él sufriría tanto que moriría por el dolor.

─¿L-lo dices en s-serio? ─nada podía cambiar el hecho de que John se preocupara seriamente por la vida de su amigo.

─No ─sonrió Mycroft.

─Eres un idiota, Mycroft ─le dijo John, haciéndole una seña con el dedo de en medio de su mano derecha.

─Ah, pero por un segundo temiste que desapareciera, ¿verdad? Ser un compañero no es difícil. Es más, sería algo así como estar casados, sólo que de vez en cuando dejas que Sherlock beba tu sangre y ya. Es bastante sencillo.

Por supuesto que para Mycroft era sencillo, él y Sherlock eran los vampiros. John había pasado de la sartén al fuego: descubrir que Sherlock era un vampiro, descubrir que Sherlock creía él era su compañero. De repente todos sus recuerdos de Afganistán parecían ser no tan complicados.

─Dale una oportunidad, Sherlock no es tan malo y lo sabes, lo conoces bien ─señaló Mycroft─. Además ya hablé con él, le dije que no puede tenerte como rehén por más inseguro que se sienta de perderte de vista.

─¿Qué dijo sobre eso? ─preguntó John rápidamente.

─No prometió nada, pero sé que lo intentará. Bueno, si no te importa ya debo irme ─Mycroft se levantó de la silla, apoyándose en su paraguas como si fuera bastón─, la seguridad del país también es un asunto importante.

John maldijo en voz alta.

─Mycroft espera ─tan rápido como pudo se dirigió hacia él─, ¿por qué te importa?

─Ya me habías preguntado eso. Me importa porque es mi hermano ─salió de la casa─, y porque yo perdí a mi compañera hace cincuenta años, no me gustaría que Sherlock pasara por lo mismo ─añadió con frialdad antes de dar un portazo.

John suspiró, pobre Mycroft. Se recargó en la puerta, para después lentamente dejarse caer sobre el suelo. Él no se sentía atraído por Sherlock, posiblemente una que otra vez se llegó a imaginar algo, pero sólo eso.

Los únicos ruidos del departamento provenían de un viejo reloj de manecillas y su misma respiración. Estaba completamente solo. Muchas ideas pasaron por la mente de John, pero no trató de llevarlas a cabo, se quedó ahí, sentado en el piso, viendo hacia el frente con expresión vacía.

De repente una mota negra aterrizó en el alfeizar de la ventana, era un murciélago. El pequeño animal rápidamente perdió su forma para dar paso a la figura de Sherlock Holmes. John no pudo evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada ante lo trillado de la escena.

─¿Un murciélago?, ¿en serio? ─le preguntó entre risas.

Sherlock sonrió.

─Sherlock, escucha. Supongo que ya he perdido la cordura, pero debo decirte que estoy dispuesto a intentarlo…

─¿Estás diciendo que aceptas…?

─No ─John negó con la cabeza─. Al menos no por ahora. Yo te doy mi palabra, te prometo intentarlo si tú prometes regresarme mi vida.

─¿A qué te refieres?

─Quiero poder salir a trabajar a la clínica, poder salir a comer o a tomar, incluso poder salir a hacer las compras sabiendo que no hay nadie espiándome.

Por la cara que hizo, era obvio que Sherlock no estaba muy de acuerdo con la idea.

─Me parece bien ─concedió al fin─, pero te prohíbo ir a verte con Lestrade.

─Por supuesto ─respondió John, después de todo eso había sido una mentira.

─Entonces tenemos un trato.

Toda la tarde pasó de forma incómoda, al menos para John. Pues mientras Sherlock se la pasaba muy entretenido revisando partes mutiladas de cadáveres humanos, John no sabía si arrepentirse o no de su decisión; las palabras de Mycroft daban vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza: "sería algo así como estar casados, sólo que de vez en cuando dejas que Sherlock beba tu sangre y ya".

Y como si tuviera quince años, la imaginación de John comenzó a trabajar. Avergonzado de sí mismo, John se alcanzo rápidamente un cojín para ponérselo sobre el regazo. Eso no estaba nada bien. Lo mejor sería distraerse.

─Sherlock… ─le habló desde la sala─. Sherlock… ahora tenemos una… relación más cercana, ¿no?

─Dijiste que estabas de acuerdo.

─Sí… lo que quiero es que…

Sherlock sabía lo que John quería, prácticamente podía oler el estado en el que su futuro compañero se encontraba. El Detective Consultor no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa ganadora que se posó en su rostro.

─¿Sí?

─¿Podrías contarme cómo te convertiste en vampiro? Supongo es muy personal, pero me gustaría saber.

Oh.

Sherlock guardó su experimento en el refrigerador y se fue hasta la sala. Se aclaró la garganta, y John notó que al comenzar a hablar, su mirada se volvía melancólica, y su acento cambiaba al de un inglés casi arcaico y olvidado.

─Todo comenzó en septiembre de 1812…

* * *

capítulo súper pinche, lo siento.


	8. Sin reflejo

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 8. Sin reflejo**

_Todo comenzó en septiembre de 1812 cuando conocí a Edmund Grellier. Mycroft y yo por fin nos habíamos decidido a vivir en Londres con la finalidad de encontrar un mejor trabajo y mejorar la calidad de vida de nuestra madre._

_Mientras Mycroft se interesaba por las áreas legal y administrativa, a mí siempre me ha fascinado la ciencia. Resultaba que Mr. Grellier era una especie de científico, casi como un doctor; cuando le comenté mi problema dijo que podría hacer algo, me propuso ser su ayudante de laboratorio._

_En esos días yo era menos arrogante _─rió con suavidad─_ y acepté inmediatamente, después de todo la paga era muy buena. Por supuesto todos los conocimientos de esos tiempos eran muy pocos e inclusive errados, pero supongo no estaba tan mal para comenzar._

_Una noche que me quedé trabajando hasta tarde con él, repentinamente llegó un hombre hasta el laboratorio. El hombre cayó de rodillas apenas abrí la puerta, lloraba y suplicaba para que Grellier fuera a visitar a su pobre niña enferma. Grellier se compadeció del hombre y accedió a ir hasta su casa._

─_¿Le importaría acompañarme, señor Holmes? ─me preguntó mientras apresuradamente echaba muchas botellas de diferentes tónicos a su maletín._

─_Sería un honor._

_El hombre nos condujo hasta su casa. En el cuarto de la niña estaba la pequeña en cama, ardiendo en fiebre, acompañada de su madre y su hermano mayor._

─_Mr. Grellier ─sollozó la mujer─, agradezco a Dios porque haya aceptado ver a nuestra Catherine, pero… pero no tenemos dinero para pagar sus servicios._

_Grellier sonrió tranquilizadoramente y le dijo a la familia que no sería necesario el dinero._

─_Holmes, sería tan amable de pasarme un vaso con agua… ─me pidió mientras escuchaba la débil respiración de la niña enferma._

_Yo asentí, y tomé de la mesa de noche un vaso de cerámica y una jarra plateada que me pasó el hermano de Catherine. En lo que vertía el líquido en el vaso, me percaté de algo extraño. En la jarra podía ver mi rostro, los cuerpos un tanto distorsionados de la familia de Catherine y hasta la roja cara de la enferma… mas no podía ver el reflejo de Edmund y eso me pareció muy extraño._

_No dije nada y continué asistiéndolo._

_Al salir de la casa de Catherine y su familia pasaba de la media noche, todos estaban muy agradecidos porque al fin de todo la niña había sido salvada por Grellier. Nos despedimos y salimos de nuevo a la calle para volver a nuestras casas._

_Edison y Tesla no habían nacido siquiera, pero la luz del fuego en los faroles era suficiente para que yo pudiera comprobar que efectivamente Edmund Grellier no tenía reflejo; en las ventanas de casas y edificios me veía caminando solo, aunque iba acompañado._

─_Está muy raro, señor Holmes ─comentó, me asusté pues no había estado prestándole atención; estaba muy ocupado buscando una respuesta lógica a lo que no veían mis ojos._

─_Le pido perdón ─dije─, pero me he distraído._

─_¿Qué le es tan interesante? ─me preguntó._

─_Yo… podrá pensar que es un síntoma de alguna rara enfermedad, pero le aseguro que estoy perfectamente. Yo no he podido evitar notar que usted no tiene reflejo._

_Mr. Grellier se detuvo abruptamente. Un temor enorme me invadió, pero no quise demostrarlo, además que la curiosidad me consumía, así que me quedé junto a él, esperando una respuesta._

─_¿A qué cree que se deba, señor Holmes? ─me preguntó lentamente._

─_Ciertamente no lo sé ─admití._

─_Muy bien…_

_Reanudó el paso y yo lo seguí. Ninguno de los dos habló en el trayecto a casa. No había luces saliendo de las ventanas del pequeño lugar que Mycroft y yo compartíamos. Grellier se quedó en la entrada de mi casa, yo me negaba a entrar sin saber antes lo que estaba ocurriendo._

─_Esta es la explicación ─me dijo a la vez que me mostraba sus largos colmillos._

_Quise gritar, pero una voz en mi cabeza me ordenó callar y no podía más que obedecer. Grellier se acercó a mí, y aunque quise alejarlo no lo logré; estaba forcejeando para que se apartara de mí, cuando de repente sentí un dolor enorme en mi cuello. Podía sentir cómo se bebía mi sangre._

─_Nadie lo sabrá jamás ─fue lo último que alcancé a escuchar antes de perder el conocimiento._

_Cuando desperté era de noche estaba en mi habitación. Había flores y velas. Mycroft estaba sentado junto a mi cama, llorando. Era la primera vez, y de hecho es la única vez, que lo veía llorando._

─_¿Por qué lloras? ─le pregunté con voz ronca, buscando un vaso de agua en la mesa de junto._

_Mycroft se puso pálido, saltó de su silla y corrió al otro extremo de la habitación._

─_¡Estás muerto! ─gritó─. ¡Estás muerto!_

_La actitud de mi hermano me enfureció bastante._

─_¿Cómo voy a estar muerto? Mírame, estoy despierto, me muevo, hablo. ¿Has ingerido algo que no deberías?_

_Mycroft no paraba de orar, no paraba de pedirle a Dios que lo protegiera de mí. Tardé horas en aceptar que hablara conmigo. Cuando por fin estuvo calmado, me contó cómo me había encontrado, cómo había llamado a un médico y éste había confirmado que no tenía signos vitales. _

_Yo reí, todo era absurdo. Mycroft me obligó a que yo mismo me tomara el pulso… gran sorpresa fue que no tenía. Mi hermano también señaló que no estaba respirando. Volví a asustarme, no sabía qué pasaba conmigo pero de alguna forma lo iba a averiguar._

_Decidí marcharme de Londres, Mycroft fue solidario y me acompañó. Pasé mucho tiempo en Francia, donde encontré a una mujer que era como yo. Ella me explicó lo que era ser un vampiro, y como mis días estaban cambiados para siempre._

John miró a Sherlock con tristeza, casi con lástima.

─¿Y qué pasó con Grellier? ─le preguntó a Sherlock.

─No lo sé, jamás volví a verlo ─admitió.

─¿Cómo es que Mycroft se volvió un vampiro?

─A diferencia de mí, Mycroft pensó que la idea de ser un vampiro era asombrosa. Sólo pensaba en todo el conocimiento que se podía adquirir a través del tiempo, la idea de no morir le parecía muy tentadora.

John parpadeó muchas veces, asombrado. Él habría jurado que aceptar el vampirismo para ganar conocimiento sería puramente de Sherlock.

─¿No crees lo mismo?

─He de admitir que a lo largo de los años he aprendido muchas cosas ─asintió, todavía no dejaba el acento del inglés de su juventud─, pero vi morir tíos, tías, primos, sobrinas… incluso a mi propia madre. Todos morían mientras yo seguía (sigo) ahí. Entenderás, John, que no es algo agradable.

John se levantó del sillón y se acercó a Sherlock. John entendía, entendía lo que era perder a los seres queridos, verlos morir en tus manos. En un gesto que no se esperaba, John abrazó a Sherlock por la cintura.

─Te entiendo ─murmuró mientras acomodaba su mejilla en el pecho del vampiro.

* * *

madre de dios, que alguien les ponga una cobija naranja a esos dos. y a ustedes que les den algo contra la diabetes. ugh, lo siento, estaba en el modo quiero-(aunqueseapoquito)fluff.


	9. Aversión a aromas fuertes

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 9. Aversión a aromas fuertes**

Esa semana había estado relativamente bien, John todavía no aceptaba ser su compañero, pero le había dado su palabra de intentar ver a Sherlock "de otra manera" y era suficiente. Sherlock había crecido en una época donde la palabra de un hombre valía oro.

Lestrade no había parado de enviar mensajes, tanto a su teléfono como al de John; al principio los mensajes le informaban de casos en los que Scotland Yard necesitaba ayuda, en otros simplemente preguntaba si todo estaba bien.

Sherlock de forma deliberada ignoraba todos los textos de Lestrade. Pues podía estar muy aburrido, pero que el hombre no le robara a John era mucho más importante. Volverían a ayudar a la policía, pero eso tomaría su tiempo.

La puerta del 221-B de Baker Street se abrió y cerró y Sherlock supo que John había regresado.

─Te tardaste ─le anunció.

─Sí, sí ─contestó John desde la cocina, guardando lo que había traído para comer─, había mucho tráfico.

─La tienda está muy cerca, siempre te vas caminando ─Sherlock le recordó a John.

─Me atrapaste ─aceptó John por fin caminando a la sala─, fui a comer algo antes de ir al mercado.

─Hmmm ─asintió Sherlock. ─¿Qué…?, ¿qué es ese olor? ─preguntó el vampiro suspicazmente, frunciendo la nariz. El aroma era muy fuerte y muy desagradable.

John no respondió, se quitó la chaqueta, la tiró al suelo, y se recargó sensualmente en la pared. Eso le gustó a Sherlock, sin embargo lo hacia sospechar.

─Bésame ─pidió en voz baja.

─¿Qué?

─Sé que me escuchaste ─dijo John─. Bésame…

Todavía con sospechas, Sherlock se levantó, caminó lentamente hacia John, y después cubrió el pequeño cuerpo del Doctor con el suyo. Tomó el rostro de John con ambas manos, juntó sus labios y…

─¡Qué asco! ─exclamó Sherlock, empujando a John, dando varios pasos hacia atrás.

John se puso a reír abiertamente.

─¿Lo de los vampiros y el ajo es cierto?

─No ─respondió Sherlock─, pero tú apestas exageradamente a ajo.

─Sí… sólo quería probar esa teoría.

* * *

denme un respiro


	10. Comida

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 10. Comida**

A pesar de lo que se decía de los vampiros y su lujuria por la sangre cada que la veían, Sherlock siempre había tenido un excelente control, muchas gracias. Menos esa tarde. Sherlock por fin se había decidido a brindar nuevamente su ayuda a Scotland Yard.

Lestrade los había recibido de la forma que a Sherlock más le gustaba: con los detalles de una interesante escena del crimen y sin preguntas de su vida personal. Pero el cadáver de un saludable muchacho de diecisiete años que supuestamente había muerto por causas naturales no había sido lo mejor, no. Lo mejor de ese día fue que ni Lestrade ni John parecían realmente tener sentimientos mutuos.

Pero bueno, el control al deseo a la sangre.

El joven fallecido estaba tirado en medio de la calle, su iPod seguía reproduciendo una lista de canciones de metal y tenía aun puesta una mochila en la espalda, todo había pasado muy rápido. John le había quitado la mochila con cuidado para revisar el interior, en donde había una pequeña navaja que el Doctor no había notado.

Su herida no fue nada grave, mas sí lo hizo sangrar, los paramédicos del lugar insistieron docenas de veces que todo estaría bien, John, por supuesto, estuvo de acuerdo con ellos. Sherlock no había podido retirar la mirada del lastimado dedo meñique de John: la imagen de rojos, finos hilos de preciosa sangre emanando de John había sido demasiado.

─Estás raro ─comentó John, en el meñique izquierdo usaba una bandita blanca con estampado de _Hello Kitty_ que Donovan le había regalado e insistido en que usara─. ¿Te enojaste por la mentira de Lestrade? Pensé que la verdad te haría sentir mejor.

Claro que lo había hecho sentir mejor.

─No es eso.

─¿Entonces qué?

─Tú herida… ─se limitó a decir, esperando que John dejara el tema.

─Este asunto de los compañeros ─que por cierto John no aceptaba todavía─ te pone muy sobreprotector: estoy bien. Oh… espera… ¿hablas de la sangre?

John no era estúpido. Sherlock asintió.

─Es la primera vez que me pasa esto ─gruñó Sherlock, pasándose las manos por el cabello─, jamás había sentido estas ganas de…

Se puso de pie. Lo bueno de que su relación ─que ya no era de sólo amistad─ hubiera avanzado era el hecho de que John ya no se asustaba cada que Sherlock se acercaba a él.

_"Bésame, John."_

Le dijo, quería sentirlo, quería estar cerca de él, quería beber d-

─¿Sabías que también escuché eso? ─susurró John con una combinación de diversión y bochorno. ─Si yo… si yo te dejara beber mi sangre, ¿me matarías o…?

─No. ¿Realmente estás pensando lo que dices?

─Sí. Deberías hacerlo antes de que me arrepienta ─sugirió John, Sherlock nunca lo había visto tan sonrojado.

─Entonces ven.

Sherlock tomó la mano de John y los dirigió hacia su sillón favorito. Sherlock se sentó, dando después unas palmaditas a su regazo. John apenas iba a dar una negativa cuando el vampiro lo obligó a "tomar asiento". Tardó casi nada en acomodarlo hasta que ambos estuvieron frente a frente, John quejándose por la posición en que habían quedado sus piernas.

─Shhh ─pidió Sherlock, poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios.

Sherlock rodeó a John con los brazos, obligándolo a estarse quieto. Inició besándole en los labios, John estaba asustado y Sherlock sólo quería que se relajara. Cuando John comenzó a soltar uno que otro jadeo, el vampiro sabía que estaba listo.

En un camino de besos, Sherlock llegó hasta el cuello de John, el Doctor Watson prontamente ladeó la cabeza para darle más espacio. La idea de que por fin iba a hacerlo, que por fin iba a probar la sangre de su compañero era simplemente paralizante.

Besó, lamió y volvió a besarle el cuello a John; era delicioso. Abrió la boca y puso sus colmillos en posición, abrazó a John con firmeza y hundió lentamente sus colmillos.

─Dios… ─gimió John, sujetándolo con mucha fuerza por los hombros.

Pero Sherlock ya no iba a detenerse, quisiera o no. Él ya no lograba recordar muy bien el sabor de la comida o de la bebida, pero estaba seguro que la sangre de John era lo más delicioso que hubiera probado.

No quería que su compañero muriera desangrado, succionaba pausadamente la sangre, queriendo disfrutar su sabor, su sensación y su calor en la boca.

─_Ah_…

Más.

─_Ngh… _Sherlock…

Más.

─¡_Sherlock_!

Entonces se detuvo. Dejó su lengua sobre los pequeños orificios que había hecho en el cuello de John y esperó a que dejaran de soltar sangre.

─¿Te dolió? ─le preguntó a John, separándolo un poco de sí─. Estás llorando, sí te dolió.

─No sé cómo esas lágrimas están ahí ─dijo John, hablando entre jadeos─, pero te prometo no me dolió. Fue muy… interesante.

En la Universidad John había experimentado bastante, _bastante_, sin embargo esa había sido la situación más erótica por la que había pasado. No le dijo eso a Sherlock.

─Creo que me voy a ir a cambiar ─carraspeó John─. No digas nada.

Con dificultad, John se levantó y se alejó hacia su habitación. Sherlock sonrió. Habían sido apenas unos mililitros, pero se encontraba satisfecho.

* * *

¡sólo diez capítulos más!


	11. Vulnerabilidad por la plata

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 11. Vulnerabilidad por la plata**

Sherlock sonrió cuando John por fin se quedó dormido entre sus brazos, había batallado bastante para que el Doctor Watson lo dejara "¡Pero tú no necesitas dormir!" había dicho, "Las parejas normales se acuestan abrazadas" Sherlock no había parado de insistir. Y al final la pequeña discusión había valido la pena.

John tenía razón, él no necesitaba dormir, no lo había necesitado desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero eso no le impidió cerrar los ojos y relajarse. El sonido del segundero moviéndose, la respiración profunda y tranquila de John, el ritmo cardíaco de éste bajo la palma de su mano eran simplemente sosegadores.

_¿Desde hace cuánto que no se siente así?_

Sherlock abrió los ojos ante la repentina voz en su cabeza.

_Creo que la última vez fue cuando pudo regresar a Londres hace unos diez años, ¿o me equivoco?_

Con cuidado de no despertar a John, Sherlock se levantó de la cama; de forma inconsciente John se quejó ante la pérdida de contacto. En un solo movimiento se puso su bata y salió de la habitación.

"_¿Cómo está haciendo esto?"_

─Supongo que tardó un poco, pero se consiguió un buen lugar ─susurró una voz con el arcaico acento de su época.

─Eso es imposible ─habló Sherlock de la misma manera─, ¿está aquí?, ¿cómo es posible? ─preguntó, maldiciendo interiormente, preocupado por haber dejado solo a John.

Sherlock daba vueltas a su alrededor tratando de buscar de dónde provenía la voz. Toda la sala estaba oscura, pero sus sentidos vampíricos le permitían ver perfectamente aun en total penumbra. No había nadie allí, estaba solo.

─¿Impaciente por verme? ─rió la voz─. De acuerdo.

Sherlock dio media vuelta y entonces lo vio.

─Míster Grellier ─gruñó Sherlock, haciendo una sarcástica reverencia.

─Señor Holmes, un gusto como siempre.

Ambos vampiros se miraron en silencio. Grellier sonreía burlona, maliciosamente, a la vez que Sherlock se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo ese hombre en su casa; cientos de ideas le pasaban por la cabeza, mas ninguna era lo suficientemente sensata ni lógica.

─Mr. Grellier, estoy seguro que es la primera vez que nos encontramos desde hace dos siglos ─dijo Sherlock al fin─, y también estoy seguro que jamás le he permitido antes la entrada a mi propiedad. ¿Cómo es que puede estar usted aquí?

─Usted siempre ha hecho buenas preguntas, señor Holmes ─la sonrisa de Grellier se amplió, mostrando sus colmillos─, y yo siempre estaré encantado de…

─Espera, Sebastian, yo le respondo.

Realmente impresionado, Sherlock miró a la puerta principal, James Moriarty entraba por ella. Si hubiera sido capaz de sentir dolor, en ese momento Sherlock habría tenido una migraña tremenda. Nunca había pensado en la probabilidad de que Grellier y Moriarty pudieran conocerse, menos "trabajar" juntos.

─Admito que escuchar la forma en que hablan es de lo más fantástico que me ha pasado, es decir, creo que me daría un orgasmo si alguno de ustedes me recitara algo de Shakespeare… pero no soporto no ser el centro de atención.

Edmund Grellier soltó una risita grave al mismo tiempo que negó con la cabeza.

─Sebastian me contó que fue él quien te convirtió en vampiro ─comenzó Moriarty, paseándose tranquilamente por la oscura recámara─ y que es por eso que tiene ciertas ventajas: puede ordenarte hacer lo que quiera, puede llamarte siempre y desde donde quiera, puede entrar a todas partes donde tú puedas, sólo por decir algo. ¡Oh!, ¿pero qué veo? Estás confundido ─sonrió con diversión─, estás confundido y asustado, qué delicia.

Sherlock podía ser un vampiro, pero nunca había asesinado, ni convertido a nadie; que para ser prácticos es casi la misma cosa. Él en realidad no tenía idea de estas "cualidades" ya que no tenía experiencia propia y era la primera vez que Grellier intentaba algo así.

─Cariño, yo te lo he dado todo ─suspiró Moriarty con dramatismo─, ¿y tú me pagas así?, ¿no contándome la verdad sobre ti?

─Vaya, y yo creyéndote un genio.

─Te dije que había sido estúpido de tu parte no notar algo ─comentó Grellier.

─Tengo tantos planes que proponerte ─dijo Moriarty─, planes que te apuesto lo que quieras a que nos entretienen bastante. Pero no quiero discutir nada aquí ─prendió la luz, puso una mueca de desagrado y la volvió a apagar─, este lugar carece de clase.

Moriarty abrió la puerta, le hizo a Grellier una seña y éste camino junto a él. Luego ambos miraron a Sherlock, esperándolo.

─Sólo para estar seguro, ¿qué pasa si me niego a acompañarlos?

─Fácil: Sebastian te obligaría, y además yo tengo esto ─Moriarty metió una mano al saco, y perezosamente sacó un arma de fuego. Sherlock arqueó una ceja. ─Balas de plata, amor, balas de plata. ¿Nos vamos?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sherlock introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su bata y siguió a Moriarty y a Grellier. Su miedo, su confusión habían sido momentáneos, ahora sólo planeaba cómo deshacerse de ambos. Grellier sería probablemente el más complicado, pero ya se las arreglaría, siempre se las arreglaba al final.

─¿Por qué él le llama Sebastian? ─preguntó Sherlock, bajando las escaleras con sus captores.

─En esta época prefiero el nombre de Sebastian Moran ─contestó Grellier, mirando a Moriarty, que cantaba chillonamente el himno del país.

John Watson podía no ser un vampiro, ni tener las asombrosas habilidades de deducción de Sherlock, mas era bueno y hábil para muchos otros trabajos, y además, no estaba sordo.

* * *

y _ahora_ recuerdo porqué no había escrito nada sobre vampiros D:


	12. Enfrentamiento

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 12. Enfrentamiento**

─¿Seguro que está aquí? ─preguntó John, mirando por la ventana del auto.

─Seguro ─asintió Mycroft, estacionándose no con mucho cuidado en la parte trasera del edificio aparentemente abandonado.

─¿Algún día me van terminar de explicar, o qué? ─Lestrade gruñó, bajándose al mismo tiempo que John y el hermano de Sherlock. Ninguno de los dos hombres le hizo caso y el Detective Inspector tuvo que suspirar y limitarse a quedarse en silencio.

Lo primero que John había hecho después de que Moriarty y los extraños se llevaran a Sherlock, había sido pedir apoyo a Mycroft y Lestrade. Mycroft y Lestrade eran las únicas personas capaces que él conocía que quisieran y pudieran realmente ayudar a Sherlock.

No había luz alguna en el lugar, más que la que provenía de la luna que apenas y se veía tras las nubes. Mycroft iba al frente, seguido por John y Lestrade que llevaban cada uno una pistola en la mano.

─Ya saben que estamos aquí ─dijo Mycroft tranquilo.

Greg levantó la vista, buscando cámaras, tiradores e informantes.

─Adelante ─ignorando el comentario de Mycroft, John abrió la puerta de metal oxidado, haciéndole señas a sus acompañantes para que avanzaran. ─¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué no vienes?

─No puedo.

─¿No puedes? ─Lestrade frunció el entrecejo─, ¿por qué?

─No puedo ─repitió Mycroft. ─John, estarán bien, sólo tranquilízate para que puedas pensar claramente y recuerda lo que te dije. Esperaré aquí.

Maldita sea, ni modo, estaban solos.

Edmund Grellier, también conocido ─sólo por algunos─ como Sebastian Moran, escuchaba con diversión el discurso de Jim al señor Holmes. Edmund podía sentirlo, Holmes estaba tranquilo, seguramente esperando al extraño que ya había escuchado llegar.

No le dijo nada a Jim, quería que el o los invasores se sintieran confiados. Sonrió. Holmes lo miró de reojo, obvio también lo sabía, sólo entonces su tranquilidad desapareció y la angustia lo invadió por completo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

─Jim ─lo interrumpió.

Jim se quedó en medio de una oración, viéndose completamente ofendido, él estaba acostumbrado a hablar y que todo el mundo lo escuchara con atención.

─¿Qué quieres?

─Ya no estamos solos.

─Oh ─Jim sonrió, entendiendo─, ya veo. ¿Dónde están tus modales, Sebby? Ve a recibir al Doctor Watson.

─Si John estuviera aquí, yo lo sabría, me daría cuenta ─trató el señor Holmes.

─Es él ─confirmó Jim. Jim era un hombre sumamente inteligente, aunque ciertamente bastante raro.

Edmund asintió y salió del cuarto en donde estaban. La instalación eléctrica estaba podrida, ya no funcionaba, así que las lámparas incandescentes no podrían encenderse jamás, pero Grellier no necesitaba ningún tipo de luz, con sus ojos de vampiro podía ver perfectamente.

Olfateó profundamente: dos humanos. La esencia de uno la reconocía del departamento del señor Holmes, la otra era totalmente desconocida. Escuchó unas voces, apenas habían sido murmullos, mas sus sentidos intensificaban todo: "No veo nada…", "Creo que por allá hay una puerta… o es una escalera", "Pues vamos entonces…"

Sabía que no lo verían, así que caminó confiado hacia los dos hombres. Ah, con que ese era el compañero del señor Holmes, era diferente a como se lo había imaginado, lo habría creído un poco más alto.

─Un placer conocerlo al fin, Doctor Watson.

Mientras tanto, Moriarty esperaba en silencio, tratando de escuchar posiblemente gritos de miedo o sonidos de disparos. Nada.

─¿No te intriga? ─rió Moriarty─, no conozco lo suficiente a Sebastian, me da mucha curiosidad saber qué le hará a tu pequeño amigo, ¿a ti no?

Sherlock lo miró con indiferencia.

─Sé que sí ─canturreó─. Bueno, ¿entonces qué?, ¿aceptas?

─No.

─Deberías, imagínate todo lo que podríamos hacer combinando nuestras habilidades. Siempre estaríamos muy divertidos.

─Puedes divertirte con Grellier ─le recordó Sherlock─, ¿no es suficiente?

─Sebby, Sebby, Sebby. No, él es diferente. Él _sí_ es peligroso, creo que me eliminará a al primera oportunidad ─confesó con voz grave, seria─. Él no tiene un punto débil, él no tiene un John Watson ─sonrió cuando Sherlock frunció el ceño.

* * *

ah, ¿en serio no esperaban que Grellier fuera Moran? yo tampoco, la verdad. esta historia la estoy escribiendo "así nomás", sólo la estoy escribiendo. yo respondería todos sus reviews, pero la escuela empezó y... ya saben, igual me hacen muy feliz :D


	13. Sombra distorcionada

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 13. Sombra distorsionada**

─Un placer conocerlo al fin, Doctor Watson ─dijo una voz que resonaba por todo el lugar.

John apretó más el arma en la mano. Odiaba estar sin poder ver, si de por sí él y Greg tenían la desventaja de ser simples humanos, a oscuras se le hacía mucho peor.

─¿Viene por el señor Holmes? Créame que él también está impaciente por verle.

Entonces una luz muy débil apareció a lo lejos. John la distinguió de inmediato, era la silueta de Sherlock, estaba sentado en una silla, moviéndose histéricamente, como si estuviera preso y tratara de liberarse.

─¡Sherlock! ─gritó John. Estaba a punto de correr hacia Sherlock, de no ser porque Lestrade lo sujetó firmemente del brazo─. Suéltame ahora ─exigió con enfado. El Detective negó con la cabeza.

─No es él ─murmuró Lestrade─, hay algo muy extraño, pero sé que no es él.

Apenas Greg diciendo eso, cuando la sombra detuvo "su forcejeo". La figura de Sherlock se puso de pie y comenzó a andar, en lo que caminaba la silueta cambió de forma, pasó a ser un hombre un tanto más bajo y sin ese cabello rizado.

─Qué inteligente ─dijo la voz, que ambos hombres razonaron era el sujeto que se les acercaba.

─¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? ─quiso saber Lestrade, que simplemente se negaba a creerle a sus ojos. Fastidiado, Greg tomó la delantera, le hizo una seña a John y continuaron avanzando lentamente hacia el corredor donde acababan de ver la tenue luz y la figura falsa de su amigo.

La lluvia llegó repentinamente, el agua prontamente colándose por los huecos en el techo. La sombra desaparecía y una risa macabra hacía eco por la vacía habitación, mandándole sensaciones desagradables a John y a Greg. Se escuchó un crujido en el techo, casi sobre sus cabezas. De forma instintiva los dos dispararon a la dirección donde habían oído el ruido de una viga rompiéndose; después de sus disparos la risa pasó a ser un aterrador grito de dolor.

Un relámpago iluminó todo por breves segundos, Greg se dio cuenta que tenía en la chaqueta manchas de sangre mientras que John estaba empapado de ella desde una parte del cuello, por todo un brazo hasta la mano, tras ellos un hombre gritaba, tratando inútilmente de evitar que la sangre le siguiera brotando del pecho.

─E-es imposible… ─el sujeto seguía con vida, ni siquiera estaba inconsciente. Greg nunca había visto eso. John le disparó de nuevo al extraño y se echó a correr, muy apenas Lestrade lo siguió.

¡Ese era! Ese era Edmund Grellier, John lo sabía. También sabía que el vampiro no estaba muerto, esa no era la forma correcta de acabar con ese tipo de criaturas, pero John esperaba que al menos eso les diera un poco de tiempo hasta que encontraran a Sherlock.

Mycroft le había entregado una pistola cargada con balas hechas de plata, pero no quería usarlas hasta que estuviera seguro que Sherlock estaba con vida.

─Sebby, hasta que llegas, casi pensé que… oh.

─Ni tú te esperabas esto, ¿o sí? ─rió John, cerrando rápidamente la puerta que acababa de encontrar Greg.

─Admito que te subestimé un poquito ─sonrió Moriarty, prontamente apuntando con un arma a Sherlock, que sí estaba sentado en una silla y sí estaba atado de manos y pies─, bueno, tal vez un muchito. Doctor Hobbit, hagamos un trato: entrégueme a mi vampiro y yo le entregaré al suyo.

Sherlock sonrió. Moriarty sí había subestimado a John, había pensado que sólo con acompañarse de Grellier iba a ser suficiente; podría ser que no tenía un plan de escape, o quizás necesitaría crear una distracción, y Sherlock sabía que no había ningún explosivo oculto esta vez.

─No hay trato ─dijo John, caminando con el revolver en la mano dirigido hacia Moriarty─, déjalo ir ahora mismo.

─Baja tu arma, pequeñín ─rió Moriarty─, a menos que en realidad quieras comprobar quien de nosotros dos es el pistolero más rápido de por aquí.

─La verdad es que…

─¡Cuidado!

En ese instante supo que el confiado había sido él.

* * *

pobre lestrade -que es todo un BAMF- ha de estar como wtf bro? what is wrong with these people?, pobre hombre

ah sí, y este capítulo apesta (y a lo mejor los que siguen) es que no tengo idea de cómo escribir acción... creo que es la primera vez que lo intento, ups. en momentos así desearía ser michael scott (**lo amo**), no el personaje de the office, el escritor.


	14. Seducción

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 14. Seducción**

John volteó tan rápido como pudo. Grellier estaba ya detrás de él, había empujado con mucha fuerza a Lestrade a la pared más cercana y ahora se abalanzaba sobre él mostrando furioso sus colmillos.

─CÓMO PUDISTE ─rugió Grellier a la vez que embestía a John al suelo, haciendo que soltara su revolver.

Grellier estaba colérico, en sus más de dos siglos de existencia nadie lo había lastimado de ese modo. Directamente trató de atacar su cuello, pero el humano se movía mucho, poniendo mucha resistencia, más de la que debería de ser capaz. Edmund lo sostuvo lo más firme que pudo y alcanzó a hacerle una extensa cortada en el cuello ya ensangrentado, aunque una cortada no era lo que él quería.

John bramó de dolor, perdiendo deprisa la extraordinaria fuerza que hacía unos segundos había mostrado. Edmund sonrió triunfante, sabía que John Watson era el hombre que Sherlock Holmes había elegido como compañero, y ahora iba a ser todo suyo.

─Ni siquiera lo pienses ─le dijo Sherlock al momento de arrojar a Grellier lejos de John.

Mareado y con la cabeza adolorida, Greg se levantó del piso. John estaba ensangrentado, tenido en el suelo, mientras que Sherlock y el extraño peleaban ferozmente de una forma que él no había visto jamás: los dos tenían sus ojos rojos, mostraban colmillos más grandes que los comunes y hasta parecía que tenían garras. Tenía que ayudar a John. Greg dio un paso y volvió a caer, estaba muy débil, el golpe había estado extremo.

Sherlock estaba fuera de sí, tenía miedo, estaba enojado, odiaba a Edmund Grellier. Grellier ya le había quitado muchas cosas al momento de volverlo un vampiro, John no iba a estar en esa lista. Lo malo, era que Grellier era más fuerte que él en casi todo sentido. En un brusco movimiento Sherlock había terminado en el suelo, teniendo muchas dificultades para ponerse en pie.

─Lo siento, señor Holmes, yo prácticamente lo cree, y ahora debo acabar con usted. Pero así tienen que ser las cosas, ¿sabe?

El vampiro estaba por arremeter contra Sherlock, cuando otro disparo le llegó al pecho. Y esta vez no era un proyectil común y corriente, Edmund la sintió: una pequeña pero mortífera bala de plata.

─¿Jim?

─Si he aprendido algo, Sebastian, es que siempre es mejor que te deban un favor y no al contrario ─decía James Moriarty encogiéndose de hombros─. Así tienen que ser las cosas, ¿sabes?

James salía despreocupadamente de la habitación, para cuando Grellier volvía su atención al suelo a buscar a Sherlock éste ya no estaba. Volvió a sentir calor, el calor de su propia sangre; otra vez lloraba de dolor; por primera vez en siglos volvía a sentir frío, un frío tremendo. Sus sentidos se deterioraban: ya no podía escuchar como antes, y la vista que siempre había tenido perfecta se perdía, dejando todo cada vez más borroso y oscuro…

─John… John…

Muy despacio, John abrió los ojos.

─Hola ─dijo en voz un poco áspera─, ¿qué hace alguien tan lindo como tú en un lugar como este?

─John, por Dios, no tenías que haber venido. Iba a estar bien ─decía Sherlock, derramando algunas lágrimas sin darse cuenta.

─Trato de seducirte ─sonreía John─, sígueme la corriente. Aunque te entiendo, nunca fui bueno para eso.

─John…

─Estaba buscando una forma sexy de decírtelo, pero no creo que lo logre en este estado: acepto ser tu compañero. Digo, si todavía me quieres ─dijo alegremente, haciendo una mueca de dolor después.

─Claro que te quiero, siempre lo haré.

─Genial. Lamento haberme asustado de ti al principio, y lamento haber tratado de escapar.

─Disculparse es aburrido, no lo hagas.

─También lamento ser un mal novio ─trató de reír─, por más que lo intento no soy bueno para las relaciones a largo plazo, como te vas a dar cuenta.

─John... John, no deberías decir eso ─decía Sherlock, tomando delicadamente el rostro de John con ambas manos.

─Cuida a Mycroft, que se cree muy listo pero no lo es. Y cuida a Greg, es muy buen amigo, en serio ─John seguía sonriendo, pero varias lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

─Yo lo haré, pero tú estarás conmigo.

─No creo, ya estoy muy cansado... Nos vemos después, amor ─suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

─John… ¿John…?

Mas John no volvió a despertar.

* * *

eh... sí


	15. Compañero

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 15. Compañero**

Sherlock entró en pánico. John por fin había aceptado ser su compañero y ahora él estaba… él estaba… No, no podía ser verdad. Con una mano lo agitó suavemente mientras llamaba su nombre cada vez más alto.

─John, no puedes hacerme esto ahora ─le dijo enfadado─, despierta… ¡Despierta!

─Por el amor de Dios ─Lestrade estaba ahora junto a ellos─, haz algo. Tú eres un vampiro, haz algo. Conviértelo en una cosa como tú o no sé.

Suponiendo que funcionara, el problema con eso era que no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Si todo resultaba y John se convertía en vampiro volverían a estar juntos, casi podrían regresar a la normalidad. Pero también, si todo resultaba y John se convertía en vampiro, lo estaría condenando de la misma forma en que Grellier lo hizo con él. Muchas personas pueden decir ingenuamente que no quieren morir, que tienen miedo de irse, que desearían ser inmortales, sí supieran.

_Entonces debería agradecerme, señor Holmes_.

Sherlock giró lo suficiente para ver a Grellier en el piso.

_Si tan grande es su deseo de morir ahora estoy por cumplírselo. Yo lo convertí, si me voy yo se va usted…_

─¿Por qué no lo haces? ─preguntó Lestrade, histérico.

Ah. La muerte, el deseo que había pedido desde hacía años. La muerte siempre será el temor y el misterio más grande para el hombre, y ahora él estaba por resolverlo. Con el paso de los años su fe había cambiado mucho, era sin duda una oportunidad para saber si existía o no un Dios, para averiguar si había realmente una vida después aun y que los humanos son sólo una combinación estable elementos que por alguna razón es capaz de razonar y sentir.

─Él está vivo ─insistió Lestrade, tenía su teléfono celular en el oído─, sigue con vida, ayúdalo.

─¿Qué?

Sherlock quería creer que eso era verdad, pero si John estuviera con vida...

─Él está vivo.

Lestrade maldijo porque al parecer no tenía cobertura, trataba de pedir una ambulancia. Mycroft solía decirle que debería calmarse, siempre le estaba diciendo a todo el mundo que si se tranquilizaban pensarían mejor, y aunque su hermano tenía razón y realmente quería seguir su consejo esa ocasión, Sherlock se inclinó sobre John y posó los labios sobre su cuello.

Lo haría y pediría disculpas después, si es que podía volver a hablar con él. Sherlock pasó la lengua sobre el cuello herido de John, el delicioso sabor de su sangre combinado con la asquerosa sangre de Grellier era una mezcla muy extraña y desagradable, mas tendría que soportarla.

La primera y única vez que había bebido la sangre de John, lo había hecho lentamente para no asustarlo y que en el futuro lo dejara hacerlo de nuevo. Ahora sin embargo, chupaba desesperadamente queriendo sacar el precioso líquido lo más rápido posible para que la transformación fuera posible. Pobre John, vaya compañero que había aceptado.

─¿Ya está? ─volvió a preguntar Lestrade cuando Sherlock se enderezó.

─Sí.

─¿Va a funcionar?

─No lo sé.

_Yo no creo. Después de todo también estás muriendo_.

─Hay que esperar… ─dijo Sherlock, ignorando el último comentario que volvería a escuchar de Edmund Grellier.

* * *

si yo hablo de dios, aunque sea un poco, no se lo tomen en serio, por favor. | ah y otra cosa, el fic ha tenido más de 4000 vistas, hay mucha gente leyendo esto, creo que debería haber más reviews; **por favor**.


	16. Longevidad

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 16. Longevidad**

Sherlock fue a revisar a John mientras Mycroft seguía contestando las dudas de Lestrade. Estaba rígido y pálido en su cama, sin vida. En verdad iba a extrañar escuchar la profunda y perezosa respiración de John, iba a extrañar sentir con la palma de su mano el tranquilo ritmo cardiaco de John; mas valía la pena si podían estar juntos.

Si podían estar juntos para siempre. La mera idea de saber que compartiría su eternidad con John realmente lo ponía de buen humor.

─Despierta pronto, John ─le murmuró Sherlock antes de regresar a la sala.

─¿Y por qué te sorprende?

─Porque Grellier se hizo polvo, murió. Y Grellier fue quien transformó a Sherlock, eso crea una fuerte y muy importante conexión ─explicó Mycroft.

Sherlock buscó arco y violín y comenzó a tocar a la vez que se asomaba por una de las ventanas. Era una composición original; Sherlock ágilmente pasaba el arco por las cuerdas para crear una melodía lenta, triste, nostálgica.

─Mi conexión con Míster Grellier se rompió cuando bebí su sangre ─les dijo, apresurándose a añadir─: no porque así lo deseara, sino porque John estaba cubierto por ella.

Las gotas de lluvia que azotaban contra los vidrios daban un toque especial a la canción de Sherlock.

─De acuerdo, me parece voy entendiendo un poco las cosas ─asintió Greg, dándole vueltas en las manos a su taza de té─. ¿Qué pasó con Moriarty?

─Ah, Inspector Lestrade, ¿no tiene mucho trabajo en Scotland Yard? ─Sherlock no tenía que ver a su hermano para saber que éste estaba hipnotizando a Lestrade, pobre hombre.

Como si fuera un zombie, o un robot, Greg se despidió de los hermanos Holmes, pidiéndoles que le avisaran cuando John estuviera recuperado. Sherlock continuó tocando el violín, observando cómo de forma mecánica Lestrade sacaba sus llaves y subía a su coche.

─¿Qué pasó con Moriarty?

─Sólo digamos que estoy a mano con él.

─Nunca has sabido cómo elegir buenas amistades, ¿verdad?

─Mira quién lo dice ─rió Mycroft.

Sherlock sonrió, inmediatamente cambiando el tipo de música a uno más alegre.

* * *

este capítulo es muy corto porque el final está cerca y soy mala. simplemente por eso.

ah, y ya me han preguntado varias veces, supongo debo contestar: **¿quién convirtió a mycroft en vampiro?**_ ojalá se acuerden cuando sherlock contó su historia, la mujer que encuentran en francia lo convirtió. no es de mucha relevancia._ **¿hay una relación entre mycroft y lestrade?** _NO. me gusta mystarde y eso, pero aquí son heterosexuales... o algo así._ **¿cuál era el plan de moriarty?** _siendo sincera no lo terminé de idear, y para cuando me dí cuenta jim había matado a seb. ups. = i don't know_.


	17. Sacrificio

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 17. Sacrificio**

Era una tarde inusualmente hermosa: el cielo estaba claro, con apenas algunas nubes que lo adornaban; la luz del Sol era agradable y reconfortante; y el viento soplaba ligeramente fresco. El ambiente estaba perfecto para salir a jugar al parque, caminar en la plaza tomando a tu pareja de la mano o para simplemente abrir la ventana y relajarte unos minutos.

Y bien, si casi todo Londres parecía estar rebosante de alegría, en el Cementerio de Brockley y Ladywell el ambiente era por completo diferente. Ahí la familia y amigos del Doctor John Watson daban su último adiós.

─Mi hermano, Clara… ─lloraba Harriet Watson, apoyándose en su ex pareja─. Johnny se fue… Mi pequeño John se ha adelantado, él es mi hermano menor, no se supone que los hermanitos se adelanten a nada ─balbuceó Harry.

─Y por ser tú la mayor estoy segura que a John le gustaría verte más entera ─murmuraba Clara, sobando círculos en la espalda de la alta mujer rubia. ─Vamos, te llevaré a casa y te prepararé algo de té, ¿hmmm?

─No quiero dejarlo solo…

─Regresamos más tarde, te lo prometo ─sugirió Clara con una sonrisa─. Además, Sherlock le hará compañía… vamos.

Harry pasó la vista a Sherlock. John siempre había dicho que algún día le iba a presentar a "su mejor amigo", y Harry había imaginado una reunión completamente diferente, una llena de risas y alegría, no lágrimas y tristeza. Harry sabía lo que Sherlock todavía sentía por su hermano.

─Sí ─aceptó luego de reflexionar un poco.

Y con los brazos entrelazados, Clara y Harry se marcharon. Ahora únicamente quedaban Mycroft y Sherlock Holmes. Mycroft estaba dispuesto a esperar a Sherlock todo el tiempo que éste deseara quedarse frente a la tumba de John, después de todo él sabía cómo se sentía perder a tu compañero de vida.

─¿Por qué no funcionó? ─Sherlock preguntó con voz suave.

─Porque tal vez ya había muerto cuando tú bebiste la sangre que le restaba, porque a lo mejor estabas muy débil… la verdad es que no lo sé. No sé qué pasó ─admitió Mycroft.

─Seguro es la primera opción ─concedió Sherlock, asintiendo con la cabeza─. John había perdido tanta sangre, de hecho no sé cómo alcancé a hablar con él antes de… ─se aclaró la garganta aun y que no lo necesitaba─. Yo sabía que John había muerto, pero Lestrade insistió en que seguía con vida y quise creerle. Torpemente le creí.

─No te culpo ─Mycroft entendía por lo que Sherlock estaba pasando, lo entendía bastante bien: no pasaba un día si que extrañara a Helen.

─Su hermana merece saber la verdad.

─Técnicamente la sabe ─Mycroft se encogió de hombros─, le dije que él había fallecido al tratar de salvarte. Ni siquiera tuve que darle muchos detalles, insistió en que no eran necesarios.

Sherlock volvió a asentir y ya no dijo nada más. Su hermano se quedó junto a él el resto de la tarde, toda la noche, saliendo hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

* * *

sé que no querían esto, y siempre pueden expresarse en forma de reviews, eso es lo mejor. john se los recetaría si pudiera.

_yopis_, te contestaría personalmente si pudiera. here we go: "para que al final ya no te inspires" espero que lo digas porque no complete muy bien la idea de jim, porque en realidad me estoy diviertiendo con esta cosa; supongo moriarty mataría a sebastian para que no lo mate a él, y a sherlock lo usaría un rato (creo). ¿más acción johnlock? no pienso que ellos tendrían una relación de mucha acción, digo, sí habría de vez en cuando... pero no sé, la verdad no me convencía. y el mystrade... jum; i dunno, me gusta mas no lo termino de entender. ojalá no pienses que contesté en mal plan, no soy así :D


	18. Muerte

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 18. Muerte**

_¿Sabes lo que es divertido? Yo te diré lo que es divertido: ver crecer el césped, ver cómo avanzan las manecillas de un reloj, acostarte en tu cama y contar las manchas que hay en el techo, en fin. Estoy tratando de decirte es que cualquier cosa es mejor que estar muerto._

_Y es que no puedes hacer nada. O al menos yo no puedo hacer nada. Tal vez es una gran sala de espera, y hay alguien por ahí arriba… ¿o abajo? No lo sé, pero tiene que haber alguien que apenas esté decidiendo qué hacer conmigo. Jum, qué mal servicio, esto definitivamente debería ir más rápido. ¿Sería lo mismo si yo fuera la Reina de Inglaterra? No. Ella es inmortal._

_Inmortal como Sherlock. ¡Oh, Sherlock! Podría ser que Sherlock me convirtió en un vampiro y apenas estoy pasando por la etapa de transformación. ¿Crees que suena lógico? Suena lógico para mí. Según yo, si eres un vampiro no estás ni vivo ni muerto, pero creo recordar que Sherlock me dijo que sí había muerto y luego "regresó". Eso sucedió en unas horas, y si estoy en el mismo proceso desearía fuera más rápido, siento que llevo siglos en este lugar._

_¿Dónde estoy? Er… pues… Está todo blanco, y aunque sé que estoy aquí no logro verme, sólo sentirme. Es muy raro, disculpa si no me doy a entender._

_Continuando con el tema de vampiros: le dije a Sherlock que aceptaba ser su compañero, lo dije en serio, no sólo por el mal momento. Ser el compañero de alguien debería darte un tipo de conexión especial o algo. Sí, de hecho debería ser como "Oh, en verdad quisiera ver a Sherlock" y que apareciera de la nada, eso sería muy bu-_

_¡Ah!_

_¡Funcionó! ¡Puedo ver a Sherlock!... y a Harry y a Clara. Espera, ¿Harry está llorando? Nunca la había visto llorar, ni cuando mamá la corrió de la casa al saber que era lesbiana._

─[…] no se supone que los hermanitos se adelanten a nada.

_Oh, es definitivo. Muy bien. Muy bien. No me malinterpretes, en realidad no sé qué estaba esperando._

─Además, Sherlock le hará compañía… vamos.

_Esto da asco. Ahora me siento mal._

─¿Por qué no funcionó?

_Tú no. Hazme un favor, Sherlock, no digas nada. Al menos Mycroft está ahí, ojalá le haga entrar en razón: lo conozco muy bien, está triste, no debería estar triste por mí, yo estoy bien… relativamente. Pero en serio._

─Torpemente le creí.

─No te culpo.

_Ya no quiero ver esto, ¿de acuerdo? Ya no más. Oh, gracias._

_No sabría decir cuánto llevo de muerto. En este lugar no hay Sol, Luna, estrellas, no hay nada que yo pueda usar de referencia. No tengo hambre, no tengo sed, no tengo sueño; no estoy existiendo pero estoy "aquí". Si el Cielo, el Purgatorio o el Infierno son reales, siento que es el momento perfecto de mandarme pronto a alguno de los tres._

"Si pudieras pedir cualquier cosa, sólo una cosa, ¿qué sería?"

_¿Quién está hablando? No te veo._

"Si pudieras pedir cualquier cosa, sólo una cosa, ¿qué sería?"

_Fácil: volver a estar con Sherlock._

* * *

[risa malvada]


	19. Soledad

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 19. Soledad**

_Londres, marzo 2052_

Sherlock contempló la ciudad como si fuera la primera vez que la visitaba. Todo lo contrario, esta sería su tercera vez viviendo en ella. Primero en 1812, estuvo ahí unos meses; después en el año 2005, por varios años; y ahora de regreso. Mycroft no salía aún de Berlín, mas había asegurado encontrarse con él en un par de años más.

Pocas cosas se encontraban como la última vez. Al menos los edificios históricos tenían un buen estado y el London Eye seguía en funcionamiento. Los autos eran diferentes, mucho más pequeños debido al incremento de la población. Los jóvenes usaban gadgets cada vez más avanzados, grupos de amigos y amigas entraban riendo a los negocios, todos ellos con la atención puesta en sus móviles.

Tomó un taxi y le pidió al conductor que lo llevara al Cementerio Brockley y Ladywell, hacía tanto tiempo que no visitaba a su querido John. Más tarde iría a ver el lugar en donde descansaba Lestrade. Brockley y Ladywell le pareció más nostálgico que siempre. Sherlock caminaba viendo los diferentes tipos de entierros: desde sencillas lápidas, hasta extravagantes mausoleos.

No le sorprendió llegar a la tumba de John y ver que estaba bien cuidada, la hermana de John, Harriet, dijo que ella se encargaría de eso. Harriet, si es que seguía con vida, era una mujer mayor, se había vuelto a casar con Clara, y gracias a una clínica especial habían tenido un hijo, sólo eso sabía.

─Espero no estés enojado conmigo ─empezó─, yo hubiera venido a visitarte todos los días de no ser porque Mycroft no paró de vigilarme. No creo que puedas imaginarte esto, pero volví a comprar el departamento de Baker Street. No ha cambiado en nada: tiene los mismos tapices, mismas cortinas, mismos muebles… al parecer después de que lo vendí nadie quiso habitarlo. La mujer dijo que todos sus clientes se sentían raros estando ahí. Te prometo no es culpa mía, realmente no le hice nada a la casa.

Hizo una pausa, tomó y soltó aire que no necesitaba:

─Sabes que nunca me agradó la gente, que la única compañía que siempre me gustó fue la tuya. Siempre creí que me gustaba estar solo, sin embargo el día que falleciste entendí que no era así. Soy patético, ¿eh?

Llegaron a su mente todos los momentos que había compartido con John, desde los buenos hasta los malos: cómo se habían conocido, cómo habían sido las cosas al comenzar a vivir juntos, los casos que habían resuelto, el día que John descubrió que era un vampiro, la primera y única vez que había bebido su sangre.

─Te extraño, John ─admitió en voz baja.

No quería levantar sospechas, así que después de una silenciosa hora se retiró del lugar. El 221-B de Baker Street no estaba cerca, para nada, pero igual decidió caminar para pasar el tiempo.

¿Por qué había vuelto a Londres? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta. En parte porque extrañaba la ciudad, en parte porque en ese sitio se sentía, de alguna forma, cerca de John. Mycroft le había sugerido que volviera a ejercer el oficio de Detective Consultor: "los crímenes nunca pasarán de moda", solía decirle cada que podía.

─O tal vez regresé para terminar en el origen ─reflexionó en un murmuro.

Ah.

Eso tenía que ser.

Londres había sido la ciudad en la que Edmund Grellier, también conocido como Sebastian Moran, lo había convertido de humano a vampiro. Lógicamente, o poéticamente, Londres era el lugar perfecto para ponerle punto final a todo.

Anduvo por las calles londinenses, pensando, imaginando varios escenarios en los que él y John volvían a encontrarse.

* * *

no muchas cosas pueden pasar ahora, les invito me digan sus teorías y/o deseos.

5700 visitas. _**por favor**__** dejen**_ _**review**_.es súper fácil, y no tienen que escribir mucho, pueden sólo poner una carita triste o feliz.


	20. Reencuentro

"La vista de una cara amiga en la jungla londinense resulta en verdad de gran consuelo al hombre solitario." Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (Dr. John Watson, Estudio en Escarlata).

**Y que la noche dure para siempre**

**Capítulo 20. Reencuentro**

Pasaban poco más de tres horas después del mediodía cuando Sherlock caminaba en el St. James' Park. Buscó una banca que estuviera alejada de turistas, familias y corredores, y se sentó ahí a pensar. Alzó el rostro al cielo y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Era la muerte la opción correcta? Obviamente no podía saberlo. ¿Un vampiro y un humano iban al mismo lugar después de morir?, porque los vampiros eran considerados criaturas oscuras después de todo; obviamente no podía saberlo.

La muerte era algo que simplemente no lograba comprender. Pocas veces se había sentido así de frustrado. No es fácil para una mente brillante no entender algo, es en verdad una experiencia dolorosa, más para alguien como Sherlock.

Nunca antes había contemplado el suicidio, ¿valía la pena intentarlo ahora?

─¿Qué?, ¡ella no puede hacernos eso a estas alturas! ─gritó alguien cerca de él. Apretando más los ojos, Sherlock ignoró el ruido.

¿Su indecisión significaba que era débil y cobarde?

Sherlock se talló el rostro con las manos, gruñendo. Sin querer pensó en Mycroft, sin querer, Mycroft tomó nuevamente el papel de "hermano mayor". Su hermano había perdido a su compañera muchos años atrás y jamás había puesto mala cara, o al menos Sherlock nunca lo había visto.

─¡Pero empezamos el semestre anterior!, ¡nosotros somos los que hemos estado trabajando! ¿Sabes cuánto me tardé diseñando cada circuito?

Siendo sinceros, Sherlock siempre se había visualizado como un ser superior a su hermano. Siempre. Y el orgullo es un enorme obstáculo a vencer.

─No me jodas, ¿al menos va a darnos algo?... ¿QUÉ? Tienes que estar bromeando… Entonces ve y dile de mi parte que se puede ir mucho a la…

─¡Cállate! ─ordenó Sherlock en voz alta, con fastidio─, ¿no ves que estoy tratando de pensar?

Parpadeó varias veces.

No, era imposible.

Parpadeó de nuevo.

Frente a él, un joven guardaba abruptamente su celular, se veía apenado y pedía disculpas. Pero no era un joven común y corriente: era John. Tenía la misma estatura, el mismo tono de cabello, bueno, estaba algo más paliducho y sus ojos eran color café… pero era John. Sherlock sabía que era él.

Poniéndose de pie en un brinco, y dando un par de zancadas, Sherlock estuvo prontamente muy cerca de John. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo examinó minuciosamente. Se podría pensar que Sherlock estaba deschavetado, mas a lo largo de las muchas décadas que había vivido, había visto a muchos hombres parecidos a John. Mas sin embargo, esta vez era diferente.

─¿John?

─John Watson ─confirmó el joven, tratando de alejarse de Sherlock que se rehusaba a soltarlo. ─No creo haberte visto en la Facultad, ¿te conozco?

─¿Eres el hijo de Clara y Harriet Watson? ─preguntó.

─Er… no. Soy hijo de Gerard y Denise Watson. Clara y Harry son mis abuelas… ¿Te conozco? ─repitió John con nerviosismo.

Todavía asiendo a John por los hombros, Sherlock alzó la vista al cielo, luego miró a los alrededores y de nuevo al cielo. Muy claramente pudo escuchar la risa y la voz de John dentro de su mente: "¿Entonces qué?, ¿si me extrañaste?"

─Soy Sherlock Holmes ─respondió finalmente.

John se quedó quieto, ladeando la cabeza, observándolo con curiosidad.

─No es un nombre muy común ─dijo─. Es raro, sabes, la abuela Harry siempre me contó historias acerca de su hermano (que vendría siendo mi tío abuelo); muchas veces esas historias incluían a un tal Sherlock Holmes. ¿Eres su hijo?, ¿nieto?, ¿familiar lejano?

Sherlock esbozó una enorme sonrisa, casi descubriendo sus colmillos.

─Sólo llámame Sherlock ─se agachó un poco, examinando a John otra vez─. ¿Cuál es la palabra para activarte?

─¿Disculpa?

Sherlock se enderezó, sonriente.

─¿Eres estudiante de Medicina?, ¿tienes alguna herida grave en el cuerpo?, ¿estás buscando dónde quedarte? ─preguntó, aun y cuando ya suponía cada una de sus respuestas,

─Estudio Ingeniería Electrónica, no tengo ninguna herida que yo recuerde, y… sí, mis padres dicen que es mejor que me consiga un departamento ─contestó, con los ojos hacia arriba para recordar, contando cada respuesta con los dedos de la mano izquierda.

─¿Electrónica? No estoy seguro de si eso servirá ─murmuró Sherlock, por fin dejando ir a John─. Pero en el mundo de ahora, ¿por qué no?

John hizo una mueca y se echó a reír. No corrió inmediatamente, eso era una buena señal.

─Eres muy extraño, Sherlock.

─Y aún no has visto nada. Camina conmigo, John.

"No arruines esto."

Y no planeaba hacerlo.

─Camina conmigo, te mostraré un lugar que seguro te gustará.

Sherlock comenzó a caminar, dándose vuelta para hacerle una señal ya que estaba algunos pies delante de John. John titubeó. Ya no era un niño, mas la idea de acompañar a un desconocido no le parecía sensata.

Estuvo a nada de gritarle a Sherlock que tenía que irse, cuando una voz en su cabeza le dijo que Sherlock no era un extraño realmente, que lo conocía, y que lo conocía muy bien. Aunque sonara absurdo, esa era la misma voz que escuchaba al momento de tomar decisiones importantes, la misma voz que escuchaba cuando se sentía muy mal, una voz lejana, familiar. Esa voz que provocaba su abuela Harry le dijera: "Te pareces tanto a mi hermano, cariño".

John se acomodó la mochila en los hombros y caminó al lado de Sherlock.

─¿A dónde vamos?, ¿qué lugar es ese? ─quiso saber John.

─El 221-B de Baker Street.

(mini) **Epílogo**

─No puedo creer que esto sea lo que haces para vivir ─siguió riendo John.

─Te dije desde el principio y no me creíste.

La Detective Inspector Fuschida estaba furiosa. Les había gritado a los dos por ya casi dejar escapar al cómplice del último asesino serial de Londres. Ella y su equipo estaban interrogando al criminal mientras Sherlock y John esperaban, "castigados", en la oficina de Fuschida.

─La Detective Fuschida por poco te mata cuando le dijiste que Williams no era importante.

─Y no lo es ─insistió Sherlock─. Yo sé quien es el asesino y tengo un plan para atraparlo en dentro de pocos días.

─Por supuesto ─asintió John.

Desde que habían llegado a Scotland Yard, John no había parado de reír. Preocupado, Sherlock comenzaba a pensar que le habían aplicado una droga.

─¿Estás bien?

─Sí, lo siento ─se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta─. Es que esto es lo más loco que he hecho en mi vida.

Lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido. John continuaba riendo cuando de pronto se encontró siendo presionado a una pared, las manos de Sherlock alrededor de su cabeza, y con los labios de Sherlock unidos a los suyos.

John cerró los ojos, abrazó a Sherlock por el cuello y se dejó llevar. Tenía meses queriendo hacer eso. Todo estaba perfecto, el peso de Sherlock sobre él, el sabor de su boca, el filo de sus colmillos.

¿El filo de sus colmillos? Algo no estaba bien.

Sherlock sintió que las manos de John cambiaban de posición para empujarlo suavemente, Sherlock retrocedió de inmediato.

Cientos de miles de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza. Visiones de guerra, un Londres muy diferente del actual, Sherlock, una piscina, la abuela Harry de niña, Sherlock, la Facultad de Medicina, un hombre extraño riendo maniáticamente, Sherlock con colmillos…

─Lo siento, yo no… ─Sherlock hablaba

─Sherlock, soy yo ─anunció John alegremente. Con razón se había sentido tan vacío todos esos años.

─… no estaba pensando cuando lo hice…

─Soy yo.

─… debí detenerme enseguida pero…

─Con un demonio. ¡Soy yo! ¡Soy John!

Sherlock frunció el entrecejo.

─Ya sé que eres John, no me cambies el… ¿John?

Hubiera dicho que era imposible, mas ya había visto tantas cosas a lo largo de su vida que había terminado por acostumbrarse. Sherlock abrazó a John, separándose lo suficiente para verlo a la cara.

─Me siento como de cien años ─John murmuró, poniendo una débil sonrisa en los labios.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, sólo observándose. Era, en verdad, la primera vez que se veían desde hacía poco más de cuarenta años.

─Te extrañé mucho.

─Y yo a ti.

John alzó el rostro, Sherlock de inmediato captó la señal y lo besó. John enredó las manos en su cabello, jadeando cuando sus lenguas entraban en contacto. Sherlock trató de levantar a John, mas este lo detuvo.

─Aquí no ─dijo sin aliento─. Maldita sea… en serio te extrañé.

─No tanto como yo a ti ─besó la frente de John. ─Pero, aunque te extrañé mucho, y en verdad me alegra que estés aquí, ¿qué le pasó al otro John?

─No había otro John, era sólo yo. Pero como habías dicho antes, no me habías "activado" ─sonrió─. Tenemos tanto de qué hablar.

Sherlock se asomó por la ventana de la oficina, no había rastro alguno de la Detective. Miró a John, la alegría era tanta que no le cabía en el pecho.

─Mucho de qué hablar ─asintió Sherlock, ofreciéndole la mano a su compañero─, mejor vayamos a casa.

* * *

respuestas a preguntas que podrían tener: **wtf bitch? ¿ese es el final? **_sí, lo siento. _**¿secuela? **_NO._ **¿cómo le hizo john para volver a la vida?** _no sé cómo funciona la reencarnación (bueno, no sé muchas cosas del tema), te lo dejo a tu imaginación._ **te odio.** _eso no es una pregunta D:_

¡YAY! ¡Terminé el reto! No se si el contenido está bien, pero cada capítulo lo escribí los 20 días seguidos, i'm so proud of myself. | Comenta, **por favor**. Dime si te gustó la historia o no. | Por cierto, Rukia, tú prácticamente le atinaste, ¿quieres algo? en serio. pero soy súper lenta, te advierto.

nos vemos después

_**salviohexiia**_


End file.
